Before the Beginning
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Sky & Z, two complete strangers who meet for the first time find themselves in a sticky situation when one hides a secret from the other. With their feelings on the line, the truth comes out as one face the ultimate betrayal. COMPLETED
1. Strangers

**A/N:** The title pretty much says it all. This takes place before Beginnings. My version of how they met before they became rangers.

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Strangers"**

It was a beautiful day in New Tech City as the sun blazed brightly in the clear blue sky. Elizabeth Delgado, known as Z for short, appeared from the dark alley of the streets in light olive green pants and a black leather jacket over a yellow jersey. She wore a white bandana over her head with loop earrings on both ears. Z begins walking cautiously on the sidewalk, passing by other people and acting rather casual with her hands stuffed inside in the front pockets of her jacket. She would look up occasionally to make sure no one was watching her every move when unexpectedly she bumps into someone before entering a store. Z gasps and slowly looks up at the young, tall, handsome man wearing khakis and a blue polo shirt stood before her wearing dark sunglasses as he slowly takes them off to reveal his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Z briefly apologizes. There was anxiety in her voice for she wanted to leave that very moment, but the stranger became a distraction that she could no longer attempt her plans for that day. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She explains calmly.

"Yeah I can see that." The man looked at her hard and slightly chuckles. "Are you new here?" He asks out of curiosity as Z furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "I swear I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"That's because I try stay away from spoiled, rich city dwellers like yourself." She shot back coldly in attempt to brush him away, but it only made him laugh and stick around longer.

"Whoa now." He stood back and chuckles. "That's a bit harsh don't you think? You can't be saying any of that negative stuff when you don't know me at all."

Z glares at his way. "And neither do you."

He looks down and smirks. "You don't see me judging you." She avoids his gaze and remain silent. "My name is Sky." He extends his hand out for her to shake. "Sky Tate."

Z looks down at his hand reluctantly and after a brief moment in silence she sighs and accepts it. "I'm Z."

Sky smiles as the two of them shook hands. "It's nice meeting you, Z."

"Well, I should get going." She says hurriedly. "I umm…have to meet a friend of mine."

He nods his head. "Okay, it was nice meeting you, Z."

"Uh yeah," Z lifts her eyebrows awkwardly, "Sure, you too." She responds half-heartedly as she walks off towards the opposite direction, and without looking back, went straight to a dark, narrow, and deserted alleyway.

Z folds her arms across her chest as she continues to walk between two long brick walls, looking down at every step when suddenly strange creatures appeared before her. She stops on the middle of the alleyway, looking up as a faint gasp escape from her lips. Robot creatures surrounded her as she looks on wide-eyed for she has never seen anything like this before. "What do you guys want?" She asked, trying to keep her cool as she begins taking steps back. The robots haven't responded as they make weird sounds in which Z isn't able to comprehend. Eerie silence filled the air accept for the sounds that the robots were making. She furrowed her eyebrows, not aware of what to expect nor what they wanted, when suddenly they came charging after her. Z's eyes fell open as she gets into a fighting stance and began taking them on one by one.

She held her own for a couple of minutes, using her martial arts and self defense skills to hold them down. Eventually, more came coming her way as she begins to struggle for there were just too many of them.

"Ugh, let go!" She grunted as they got a hold of both of her arms, Z struggling to break loose from their grip. "Help!" She screamed furiously in hopes for anyone to hear her from afar. "Help! Let go, you freaks!"

"Hiya!" One of the robots from behind went flying in the air and towards the trash cans. "Let her go!"

Z gasps and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. "Sky!"

He grabs the robotic creatures away from her and begins revealing his fighting skills. Z stood back in amazement as she watches him take them on single handedly. He was far outnumbered as she went to help them. The two were now fighting side by side, successfully defeating the robots. Once each of them has fallen, they suddenly disappeared, leaving Sky and Z in a state of bewilderment.

"Well that was weird." She thought as she looks up at him. "Robots roaming the city? Wow, I need to get out more."

Sky lets out a chuckle. "You alright?" He asks, lightly tapping her on the back with his hand as a sign for comfort.

"Yeah, thanks." Z weakly smiles at his way.

"No problem. I heard someone calling help so I rushed over here."

She wrinkles her forehead. "Who were those robots anyway?"

"They are actually called Krybots." Sky shrugs his shoulder in response as though it was the only information he knows that he could share with his female companion. "That's all I know."

"Why were they after me?"

"I don't know. Lately, they've been attacking the city. So you're not the only one."

She averts from his gaze, followed by a deep sigh. "Where's SPD when you need them? Shouldn't they be taking care of it?"

He clears out his throat with a force cough. "Uh…who knows? I'm sure they're trying to figure it out." Sky uneasily chuckles. "A lot is going on around the city yah know." She nods with no knowledge of what happens around New Tech City due to her isolation from society. "So, where did you learn how to fight like that?" He asks curiously, noticing her impressive skills when they were fighting the Krybots.

"I had a rough childhood growing up." She answers as they begin walking side by side down the alley, suddenly making conversation. "I've been pretty much on my own…didn't really have much of a family, so along the way, I was driven to take care of myself all my life." Z takes her gaze off from the ground and looks up at him. "What about you, Sky? How did you learn how to fight?"

There was a brief pause as he presses his lips together with eyes wandering on the ground. "Well…I've taken classes." He answers in a rather hesitant tone.

"Yeah? That's good."

The two continued looking away from each other as awkward silence cast over them. Z, who thought little of him the first time they met, was actually enjoying her company. It's not often she goes out in the city and meets someone who she could talk to. She finds it sweet of him to save her from the Krybots.

"Listen, thanks again for helping me back there." Z breaks the silence as they appeared from the alley and back to the busy streets of New Tech City. "How could I repay you?"

They stopped on the side walk. Sky with his hands stuffed inside the front pockets of his khakis looks at her with a wide smile. "How about you repay me by letting me take you out to lunch? I'm getting hungry and I could use the company."

Z wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. It was an unusual offer from a stranger who just saved her_. 'Wasn't I supposed to repay him?'_ She thought. _'Should I trust him?'_ Although they've just met, she is willing to get to know the stranger who helped her escape from the Krybots. And besides, how can she not accept a free lunch meal from a good looking guy? "Sure…" Z nervously replies, "Why not?"

* * *

**A/N:** I got to know what you guys think of it so far before I continue. Thanks.


	2. Undercover

**A/N:** Oh yeah! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this one. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

**"Undercover" **

It was around midday when Z arrived at the garage where her friend Jack Landors was waiting. He sat on the back of an open white van as he looks up upon her arrival. Jack has dark skin, is hair in dreadlocks. He wore dark blue jeans with a matching jean jacket over his red shirt.

Once Z stood in front of him, Jack narrows his eyes as though he expected something but realizes what he wanted wasn't there.

"Did you get anything?" He asks for the sake of asking just to prove himself wrong.

"Does it even look like it?" She shot back as she took a seat next to him on the trunk of the van. Jack stares at her, waiting for his female companion to explain. She looks at him irritably from the corner of her eyes and sighs. "There was this guy who got in the way."

"What guy?"

"I was about to enter the store until we bumped into each other. Then he started talking so I couldn't get away. But then I did…so I end up walking by myself when suddenly these robotic creatures by the name of Krybots appeared before me and they started attacking." Jack raises an eyebrow strangely as she broke off and continues. "They were so many of them that I couldn't hold my own any longer when suddenly the same guy came and saved me from them." She looks at him and waits for a response. "Well?"

He slowly nods his as though she had just lost it. "Interesting story, Z but you could have come up with a better one."

She scoffs in response. "It's the truth, Jack!"

"Whatever. Now we don't have enough food and clothes for everyone." Z turned away from him with her arms folded across her chest. She always hated it whenever Jack gets on her case "Anyway, I got you some food."

"Already ate." She told Jack brashly. "And I happen to be really full."

He just shrugged his shoulders and begins eating the left over food that was meant for her. "Suit it yourself." Z scowls coldly at him before heading over to the garage to arrange the food and clothes to give out the following day.

* * *

Sky Tate entered SPD Headquarters later that afternoon as he takes off his sunglasses and begins making his way over to the common room. Once he made it inside, his colleague cadets, Syd Drew and Bridge Carson, both look up upon his arrival.

"How did it go?" The long curly blonde haired one, Syd asks as they rise up from the couch and stood in front of him to listen.

"Only one of them showed up." Sky begins to explain. "I believe she was about to break into a store, but I got there just in time." He makes his way over to one of the chairs as he sits down and comfortably places his legs on a small table cushion with his hands behind his head.

"How long are you supposed to be undercover for?" Bridge thought out of curiosity.

"Well it all depends on Commander Cruger." He answers. "But I have to find a way to get her to lead me to the other one before we can turn them both in."

"That's pretty sad, Sky." Cadet Drew remarks as he turns his gaze over to her. "You're leading her on."

"Hey," Sky raises his hands up defensively, "no strings attached. Besides, I'm only doing my job."

Syd folds her arms across her chest. "I wonder why Commander Cruger is going after them when we should be focusing on the Krybots."

"They're criminals, Syd." Sky shot back. "And criminals should be locked up." She averts from his gaze as he broke off with a thought in mind. "Speaking of Krybots, they were after her for some reason."

"That's weird." Bridge furrowed his eyebrows. "You think she has something that they want?" He thought.

"I don't know." Sky bit his lip. "But aren't they always after people in general, attacking the city?"

"I guess so." Bridge lingers on the thought for a moment. "Or maybe they know what we're thinking, and since we're after them, they could be after them too. Unless, they're helping us…" Sky and Syd both stares at him weirdly. "Nah, that's not right. They're the bad guys." There was a small pause. "Or I'm thinking they're thinking what we're thinking except we don't know that what they're thinking—"

"Bridge!" The room fell silent at the sound of Syd's loud voice as all eyes turn to her. "Enough."

Cadet Carson looks away and shrugs. "I just realize something." Sky points out with a thought in mind. "You know turning them in…at least turning her in is going to be a difficult task."

"How so?"

"Well, she can fight." Sky looked back on it and was impressed by what she could do. "We end up fighting the Krybots together. She's pretty good. Maybe the other one is as good as her."

"But we've been trained in the academy for how many years now?"

Bridge nodded his head in agreement. "Syd makes a point yah know."

"She did mention that she learned how to fight on her own." Sky recalls.

"Well there you go. Unlike her, we've been professionally trained in SPD. I'm sure we can handle it."

"That may be true, but we shouldn't underestimate their abilities."

There was no response from any of them after that as the room fell silent. Moments later, Commander Cruger enters the room, allowing the cadets to straighten their posture and stand at an attention.

"Sky Tate," the big blue dog calls out as he steps forward from the line.

"Sir?"

"Can I see speak with you for a moment?"

Bridge and Syd exchange looks. Without hesitation, he nods his head and follows their commander out the door of the common room, leaving Bridge and Syd behind. The two begin walking down the hallway as they past by other cadets. "How did it go?" Commander Cruger asks to break the long silence.

"It went well as we planned."

"Good, but there is something I have to tell you." They stopped on the middle of the hallway as Sky looks up at him intently. "I was the one who send forth the Krybots."

"Sir?"

"I assure you they're not the real troobians. They're the ones we used for simulation." He explains to the cadet. "It's only part of the plan."

He sighs in relief. "In that case, it worked, Sir. We end up talking afterwards. Didn't get much info from her though."

"What about the other one?"

"Still working on that; however, she did mention a friend."

"Hmmm…" Commander Cruger looks away to think for a moment. "Very well. But I want to warn you, cadet." Sky wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "Be careful."

"Sir?"

"While being undercover I don't want you to get too attached to this woman. I know how you males work—can't keep your hormones out the door when a female is involved."

Sky shook his head and smirks at the comment. It may be true to a few guys in SPD, but not to him. Sure he finds women attractive, and admits that Syd is pretty good to look at, however he does not allow women to conflict with his work. "That will be no problem, Commander."

"Good. Because I don't want you blowing up our cover over a woman," he explains to him. "You understand that this is very important." Sky nods his head considerately. "Just be careful. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Getting interesting? Please let me know! Cheers.


	3. We Meet Again

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. Have a Happy Holiday, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 3

**"We Meet Again" **

After Jack Landors finished giving the last bits of food and clothes stored in the white van to the poor, he begins calling it a day and cleaning up boxes and wrappers from off the ground. Moments later, an unattractive-looking alien creature by the name of Piggy appeared from behind the van as he makes his way over to Jack, hoping he has something left for him. "Hey, Jack. You got anything for me?" He asks eagerly, sniffing around and using his senses.

Jack turns to him with a rather guilty expression on his face. "Oh no, Piggy. I'm sorry. I gave everything out." He looks around and spotted a trash can nearby. "Wait, maybe you'll find something in there." Jack points out as Piggy went ahead and begins digging out the trash.

"Oh yes." Piggy takes out a rotten apple, almost completely black from the trash can and held it up to his nose in satisfaction. Then grabbed a handful of banana peelings and soda cans with his other hand, enjoying the appalling smell in which Jack is trying so hard to avoid. "This is heaven." Piggy muttered quite enjoyably as he stuffed whatever is in the trash can into his mouth. Jack looks on in disgust holding back the taste of vomit in his mouth. "Say, Jack…" Piggy trails off while putting more food into his mouth, "where is your partner in crime?" He asks curiously while enjoying his meal from out of the trash.

Jack pathetically shrugged his shoulders in response. "Who knows? She's probably searching for something bigger," he stated in a mocking tone as he looks away from his gaze and sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky Tate wandered back in the busy streets of New Tech City. As soon as he reached the area where he was the previous day, Sky immediately spotted who he believes was the same woman he saved from the Krybots as he squint his eyes to look carefully. Once he convinced himself that it was her, he watches on as she exits the store cautiously hiding something under her black leather jacket. Sky's blue eyes widens as he began running towards her direction. "Hey!" He yells out, struggling to get pass through a crowd of people walking in different directions and jumping over small bushes and benches. "Stop!"

There was a huge distance gaping between them as the female grew smaller and smaller each step he takes. Sky finally reached the front door of the store she ran off from as he stops and watch her disappear at the corner. He bends over to catch his breath and decides to go to the opposite direction, hoping he'd catch her from the back. Without wasting any more time Sky turns around, and to his surprise, finds her standing before him. "Z?"

She stood back, furrowing her eyebrows. "Sky?"

Bewildered, Sky shifts his gaze over to the opposite direction where he assumed she headed off to. He looks back at Z and finds that nothing was on her; no stolen goods or anything. "I swear I thought I saw you run off." Sky breathes heavily.

There was no response as silence filled the air. "Well I'm right here." Z replies awkwardly as he continues to stare at her in disbelief. The look was starting to annoy her after awhile. "You can stop staring at me like that." She retorts irritably. Sky lowers his eyes down thinking he was beginning to lose it while shaking his head. He looks back up and sees that Z is no longer standing in front of him as she started walking off to the opposite direction. Groaning, Sky makes a move and follows her.

"Wait up."

Z grunted as he walks along with her down the sidewalk. "What are you stalking me?" She retorts coldly.

"No, I wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Well I'm perfectly fine."

"But I swore I thought I saw you run off."

She stops and glares at him. "Well you thought wrong because I'm here." She says with her arms crossed, Sky not responding. "You must be really losing it." Z remarks as she turns around and keeps walking.

Sky groans and follows her. "Something is bothering you."

"What makes you think that?" They stopped at an intersection and waited for the signal to light up before they could cross the street. Sky kneels against the post and looks at her.

"Yesterday you were fine."

She follows his glance with irritation plastered all over her face. "What do you want from me, Sky?" Z questions in a rather abrupt tone. "I already repaid you for helping me. Thank you very much."

"Wait," he took her by the shoulder as other people begin walking across the street at the sight of the signal. Z brushes his hand off and groans.

"What!"

Sky stood back defensively due to her odd, moody behavior. "I just want to talk."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She snaps. There was a moment of silence. Z's eyes revealed resentment as Sky's expressed a longing for answers. She remains a mystery to him and he yearns to know more about her. Z broke from his gaze and sighs. Without paying attention to the signs, the light turned red as she begins walking stubbornly across the intersection. Sky's eyes widens when suddenly a vehicle, driving about 40 miles per hour, speeds up towards her direction. Z just kept walking with her eyes fixed on the ground with no knowledge of the horn honking towards her. Sky gasps and before the vehicle could reach her, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled Z towards him as they fell back on the ground.

Horrified at the thought of almost getting run over by a huge van, Z shuffles to her feet and surprisingly, helps Sky up. He brushes himself off and looks at her with mere concern. "You alright?" He breathed heavily. "You okay?" He asks again to make sure.

Z nods her head, still in shock by what just happened. "Yeah…" She whispers breathlessly with her eyes fixed on the spot where she nearly got killed. Z then shook her head and looks up at him. "You saved me again." A weak smile crept over her face. "Thank you."

Sky smiles back in return. "You're welcome."

There was a moment of silence. Z suddenly felt guilty for the way she behaved around him. It's not that she didn't like him because she's grateful that he is always there willing to help and save her. But because he was a complete stranger to her it was difficult for Z to even trust him. And then a thought came across her as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Strange how that every time I'm around you I always find myself in trouble." She stares at him suspiciously. "Next time stay away for good." Z tells her male companion seriously. "And I mean it."

"Oh so it's my fault?" He scoffs, followed by a chuckle. "Ever stop to think that maybe it's you with bad luck? I'm the one saving you all the time and you're never grateful for it."

She glares at him, feeling rather offensive by his comment because it happens to be the truth in which Z could no longer avoid. "You're right." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "It's me. That explains why my life is so crappy then huh?" Her voiced cracked as tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I'm just bad luck."

Sky stares at her carefully with genuine concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Well it's the sorry truth. I don't have a family, I don't have any friends! I hate this city, I hate my life!" She screamed furiously. "You know, Sky…" she broke off and says, "next time when a car is about to run over me, don't even think about stopping it."

"Z, you don't mean that." He gently wipes her tears away with a brush of his thumb. There was a small pause as their eyes met. "Besides, if that's the case, I'll be sticking around more often saving your life then eh?"

Z looks away and chuckles at the thought. He too chuckled. "You're definitely something, Sky." Her gaze remains fixated on him in amazement. "You know, I never met anyone like you before."

He smirks. "Well that's because you lock yourself up from the city world and never give it much of a chance." She looks at him and could see the innocence and goodness deep within his eyes. And it was true. Z always isolated herself from the city life and didn't want anything to do with it. Part of it had to do with how she was brought up as a child. Z never had the riches and because she lived on necessities and what is enough, she resented the city dwellers that just throw away money and never thought about how grateful it is to be well off in life and always having extras when needed. It also had to do with her friend Jack. They've found each other and made a pact that they would only trust each other and _only _each other. They both share a lot of similarities coming from unfortunate families and no friends at all growing up. However she begins to see differently with Sky, allowing her to have a change of heart and finally open up.

"Maybe I should give it a chance." Z says after thinking about it thoroughly as she looks at him with a smile. "Besides, you're alright so far."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please. I like to know what you guys think.


	4. Something Bigger

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. Hope you all are having a lovely Christmas. I'll be out of town for the time being. Just want to let yall know that I'm on break so I'm doing my best to update as much as I can especially before going back to school. Next few chapters including this one will give you hints of _possible_ pairings. Thanks again for reviewing and enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Something Bigger" **

Sky and Z parted ways late that afternoon, and during his walk back to the academy, Sky heard his name from the distance. He stops on the middle of the sidewalk and looks over his shoulder where he finds Syd appearing from the back exit of a shopping mall, waving her hand up in the air and lifting shopping bags with the other.

"Shouldn't you be at the academy working?" Sky questions strictly as he helped her with the shopping bags.

"Not today." She grins. "It's my day off." Sky raises an eyebrow as the two begin walking towards the direction of the academy. There was a moment of awkward silence as Syd peered nervously at him from the corner of her eyes. Sky remained keeping a serious expression with his gaze fixed forward. It was around midday as the sun begins to close in behind the distant mountains. The sky is painted with different shades of orange, yellow, and red perfectly blended to create an amazing view of the sunset. Syd begins to feel uncomfortable as the long silence continues. "So how did it go today?" She asked for the sake of saying something and because she was somewhat interested in his undercover work.

"It actually went pretty well." He responds straightforwardly.

Syd nods her head. "That's good." There was a small pause as she drew in a few relaxing breaths. "Listen, my parents got me two tickets to see a car show tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

They stopped at an intersection as Sky slowly follows her gaze. "You're inviting me to a car show?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

Syd furrowed her eyebrows. "Well…yeah."

"Since when are you into car shows?" Sky questions in disbelief.

"Since my parents got me these tickets." She responds, placing a hand on one side of her hip to show that she was being serious about going. "Come on, we got great seats." Syd reveals her tempting smile to persuade him.

"Uh…" He looks down and uneasily chuckles. "I love to, Syd but I can't. I'm still undercover."

"Can't you take a break?" She frowns. It saddens her that Sky isn't often in the academy working as she hoped. Ever since he started doing outside work, mainly undercover missions, Syd feels as though she is growing apart from Sky. She always hated it whenever Sky looks forward to more work._ 'He just never gives up'_ She thought irritably.

"Nope. I gotta get this done, Syd." The blonde looks away and deeply sighs in disappointment. "Being a ranger is all I ever wanted to be." He explains to her. "And I have to prove Cruger that I'm ready. You can understand that right?"

She looks at him sadly and nods. "Yeah, you've been talking about it for the last two years." Syd responds in a rather irritated tone.

"Maybe some other time okay?"

She reluctantly nods her head at the thought. "Sure, next time. I guess I forgot how much this means to you."

He smiles genuinely in response. "Thanks, Syd. Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah," she forces a weak smile, "no problem." And as he started walking across the street, Syd trails behind as she looks down and sighs, feeling deeply disappointed for she was looking forward to spend some quality time with Sky. "No problem at all..."

* * *

The sun disappeared out in the horizon, darkening the city as the moon took its place. Jack Landors sat on the dry grass in front of the fire he built, waiting patiently in New Tech City's central park while at the same time making smores. Just then, a dark figure stood before him but couldn't exactly comprehend who it is under the shadow as he squints his eyes and wait for its image to appear from the light of the fire. Once its face revealed, Jack sighs in relief.

"I thought I'd find you here." It was his friend Z as she took a seat right next to him in front of the fire. Jack handed her a stick nearby and places the marshmallow on the point of it. "Thanks." She grabs the stick from the other end and began roasting the marshmallow over the fire. There was a moment of silence as Jack peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"Where have you been?" He asked curiously while taking the marshmallow and placing it between two squared graham crackers with a piece of Hershey's chocolate inside.

Z just shrugged her shoulders. "Out," she responds as Jack turns away from her gaze. "Listen, I got some clothes. I left them over at the van." Silence filled the air again. "I almost got caught by the same guy." She slightly chuckled and stopped for he didn't seem to care as his glance remain fixated on the fire. Z stares at him uncomfortably from the corner of her eye and sighs. "Jack, I've been thinking." He finally looks up as Z timidly bits her bottom lip. "Maybe we should give the city life a chance…" Jack suddenly stops chewing as he turns to the side, furrowing his eyebrows at Z. "I mean…all we do is resent it, but we can't isolate ourselves from the city life forever without trying it right?"

Silence filled the air as Jack looks away and chuckles. "Whatever," he muttered in a rather upset tone. "I don't even want to hear this."

Z tosses the stick into the fire and looks crossly at her male companion. "Jack, what is your problem?" She grunted. "I did what you asked. What else do you want from me?"

He turns to her with a glare. "Shouldn't you be out searching for something bigger than wasting your time here with me?"

"You're still upset about that?" Z nods her head in disbelief as he kept quiet after that, avoiding her gaze. "Jack, what's wrong with changing careers?"

"Nothing," he retorts back, "it just bothers me that you want to be part of the city life when you and I both know it's not going to do us any good."

"No, we don't." Z looks at him intently. "What makes you think it won't do us any good when we haven't experienced it ourselves? You may think it's not any good for you, but you can't say that about me." There was no response. "Do you actually want to steal for the rest of your life?"

He scoffs. "It's not stealing, Z. We're helping people."

"Stealing is a crime, Jack!" She argues back. "There are other ways to help--"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Jack abruptly cuts her off. "I thought we were a team, Z. You're the only person I understand and now you want to throw all that away." He looks at her in utter disbelief. "When we started this whole thing, it was you that said sometimes we just have to break the rules. Now here you are contradicting yourself."

"That is not fair, Jack!" She snaps. "People change. I don't want to do this forever."

"Forget it." He nods his head in disappointment, followed by a weak chuckle. "You want to go off to the city? Fine, but leave me out of it."

Z places a hand on his arm. "Jack, if you just give it a chance."

"Just go!"

Z, who is taken aback by Jack's strange and contemptuous behavior, slowly rises up from the ground and walks off towards where she came from. It was there second argument of that day and Z just had about enough with him. Jack looks up from the blazing fire, watching Z get smaller and smaller from the distance until she disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, please review. I like to know what you guys think so far! Thanks and I'll update ASAP!


	5. Feelings Go Unnoticed

**A/N:** Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Feelings Go Unnoticed"**

Sky Tate got up bright and early the following morning as he got in to his blue shorts and white shirt for an early jog. Once he reached outside, it was only 6 o'clock in the morning but the sun has already appeared in the early skies, brightening the dawn of day. He ran from the academy towards the park which was only a few miles away. After half an hour of jogging, the blazing sun begins to really heat up as Sky could feel sweat trickling from his head and down on his back. But that didn't seem to faze him due to years of hard work and training as he goes on without struggle.

On his way to the park, Sky bought a water bottle from a stand and from there continues on as he drinks the water in a few gulps and pours the rest over his head. Finally, he reached the park and begins running a few laps around it. Just when Sky was about to go for his fifth lap, he slows down his pace at the sight of Z sitting by herself on one of the benches wearing dark jeans and a yellow jacket. He didn't expect to see her until later on that day, but because she looked rather upset from afar due to her slouchy posture, he decides to walk over there and find out for himself.

"Hey, Z." She looks up and weakly smiles at his unexpected appearance.

"Oh hey, Sky." The female observed him for he was completely wet. "Going for an early jog I see."

"Yeah," he looks down at himself for a moment before sitting down on the opposite side of the bench from her. "What are you doing out so early?" He asks out of curiosity. It was only around 6:30 and there were barely people around—usually only businessmen and women heading for work. Z did not respond as she just shrugged her shoulders. "Is there something wrong?" Sky presumed for he observed earlier that she was upset.

"It's my friend Jack. We got into an argument last night."

Sky suddenly listens carefully with mere interest for this was the kind of information he needed. "Jack? Who's Jack?"

Z turns her gaze over to him. "He's my best friend, Sky. He's like a brother to me. We do a lot of things together." Sky nods his head. _'He has to be the other one Cruger is looking for.' _He thought. "Anyway, I should get going."

"What?" Sky wrinkles his forehead as she slowly rises to her feet with her hands shoved inside the pockets of her yellow jacket. "But you just got here."

"I need to figure some things out. I'll catch you later."

"Okay. Later, Z." He watches her leave off and slowly a smile crept over his face. "Now all I need is to find out where they store the stolen goods."

* * *

That same morning, Bridge was making toast for breakfast when suddenly Syd enters the common room looking gloomier than ever in her pink pajamas with large curls on her hair she wore overnight. Bridge follows her gaze with interest as she took a seat across from him on one of the chairs and slouched. "Morning," he greeted the blonde to brighten the mood, but that didn't seem to help as Syd frowns, followed by a heavy yawn.

"Morning, Bridge."

"Want some toast?" He offered her some on a white platter, smiling generously and waiting for her to accept it.

Syd nods her head. "No thank you."

"You sure?" Bridge smirks. "It's--"

"Let me guess," she interrupts him with a hint of annoyance displayed on her face, "it's buttery." Syd assumed with the wiggling of the fingers.

Bridge furrowed his eyebrows. "Well…no, I was about to say jelly." She raises a strange eyebrow. "But if you want butter--"

His female companion deeply sighs. "No, it's okay. I don't want any."

He shrugged his shoulders and begins eating away. Silence filled the room, making it difficult for Bridge to enjoy his breakfast when he couldn't shake off the depressing look on Syd's face. He peered at her from the corner of his eyes, observing her state of disappointment. "So what did you do with the tickets?" He suddenly asked to make conversation for he knew that she was still upset when Sky passed the car show over an undercover mission.

"I gave them away."

Bridge pursed his lips. "I would have gone with you if you asked, but that doesn't matter anymore." He averts from her gaze. After that, Bridge regretted saying it for he didn't intend to make her feel guilty. It just saddens him that Syd didn't even bother to ask.

She looks at him rather sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I seriously thought you'd be working today."

Bridge just shrugged his shoulders. "No, I'm sorry." He deeply sighs. "I shouldn't even bring it up."

"But you're entitled to say anything that bothers you, Bridge. You have every right to say it. You're my friend and I care about you."

He looks at her and genuinely smiles. "Thanks, Syd. And I care about you too."

She smiles in return. There was another moment of awkward silence as the two drift into their separate worlds. Syd went back to her disappointment state as Bridge continued eating what's left of toast. "Is there something wrong with me?" The blonde questions worriedly. "Am I not pretty enough for him?" She stresses deeply on the thought as Bridge turns to her with a fixed glance.

"What are you talking about, Syd? You're the prettiest girl in this entire academy." He assures her truthfully. "And to be honest, you're the most beautiful girl I've met. Not only are you completely gorgeous, but you're funny and smart and that's what I like about you, Syd."

Syd smiles in awed. "That's so sweet, Bridge." Her smile suddenly faded and turned into a frown. "But too bad Sky doesn't see that in me."

He scoffs irritably due to her obsession with Sky, "why do you like him anyway?" Bridge thought disdainfully. Although he and Sky are very close friends, Bridge couldn't help but feel a bit envious of him for drawing attention to a lot of women, especially Syd which secretly bothered him._ 'Perhaps that's why I'm the green ranger,'_ he thought, _'I'm green with envy.'_

"Are you kidding me?" Syd grins as though she was surprise that Bridge didn't know by now. "Sky is the hottest guy in SPD. Even half of the girls in here seem to think so." Cadet Carson just shrugged his shoulder. He honestly didn't want to hear it for what seem to be the hundredth time from women in the academy who find Sky very attractive. "He is tall, has an incredible buff physique, the sexiest blue eyes." Syd couldn't help but bragabout him as she sighs in wonder. "He is the one, Bridge."

"You forgot that he is also a self-centered, pig-headed, and a stubborn senseless jerk."

"So what? His good looks outweigh all that. Sometimes you have to see the good in people and not the bad." She responds as Bridge looks away to give it some thought. "Anyway, I don't know what to do with this problem. I really want him to notice me."

"Look, you and I both know how dedicated Sky is with this job and he wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin that. If you want him to notice you then you're gonna have to tell him how you feel." Bridge explains to his female companion. "You can't keep giving Sky mixed signals and expect him to know what you're thinking."

"Tell him how I feel?" Syd becomes uneasy at the thought. "It's usually the guys that tell me how they feel!"

"Don't try so hard, Syd. Especially when they are guys out there who _do _notice you."

A smile crossed her face and suddenly she was beginning to feel better. "Bridge, you are the sweetest guy I ever met." Syd kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." He lightly blushed as he looks away so she wouldn't see. Syd told him that she will see him later as she exits the common room and greets the mechanical dog RIC as it enters on her way out. Bridge couldn't help but smile until RIC interrupted his train of thought with a nudge on the leg.

"Hey there buddy." He looks down at RIC and smiles as it makes weird, whining sounds. "What?" Bridge furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want, boy?" He studies him carefully as though he understood everything it was saying. "I wish I could tell her how I feel." Bridge frowns as RIC whimpers. "Funny, I can't even follow by own advice." He chuckles at the thought, gently patting RIC on the head, and sighing. _'If only you knew, Syd. If only you knew…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! It gets better, trust me.


	6. Opportunity & Suspicion

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

**"Opportunity & Suspicion" **

Z went out in the city that night wearing a pair of light jeans that went up below her knees and a light black sweater that went over her yellow shirt. The night was beginning to get cool as the wind picked up more speed. Z shivered in the cold as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her sweater. It's been a few weeks now and Z hasn't spoken nor seen Jack ever since their last heated argument. She finds herself contemplating deeply at the thought of Jack and how much fun they used to have together. It's a shame their friendship is over, although Z didn't want it to be. She thought about how to approach Jack several times but could never have the heart to face him. Nonetheless, it is that deep seated fear of being pushed away again that stops her from doing so.

Z continues walking around the track of New Tech High's football field, the school she graduated from last year. Her eyes wandered down on the sandy track, focusing on putting one foot in front of the pother as she walks. With her mind set elsewhere, a figure stood out from the distance as it slowly walks up the steps of the bleachers. "I've been looking all over for you." Z looks up from where the familiar voice was coming from. She pursed her lips and sighs at the sight of him.

"I didn't want to be found."

Sky begins descending down the steps. He took his eyes off her for a moment and looks around the area. "I was a student here once—class of 2017." He walks up and stops in front of her. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "I wanted to see you."

She stares at his serious blue eyes and sighs. "Look, these couple of weeks have been really great, Sky. But I feel--"

"You feel what?" He looks at her worriedly. "What is it?"

Z looks down away from his gaze. "I really miss Jack and it kills me that I'm not with him."

"Jack?" Sky bit his bottom lip. "Your best friend right?" She nods her head. "So you don't want us to be friends anymore is that it?" He felt hurt as his face expressed utter bewilderment. It's been a few days since they last hung out with each other and it hurts to know that she's been avoiding him all this time.

"No, of course not." She retorts. "I want us to be friends. It's just that--" Z trails off and sighs, struggling to find the right words. "A lot of people walked away in my life, Sky. My parents and Jack are all I have. Till of course my Mom and Dad found a new job somewhere far away where they could raise money to take me to college. But I was so upset that they would even consider leaving me…that I just ran away from home." Sky looks at her with genuine concern and sympathy. "Then I found Jack who is willing to let me stay with him at some college guy's apartment."

"Do you still live in that apartment?" Sky questions curiously.

"Yeah, but Jack is never around anymore. He always stays at the garage."

"What garage?"

Z eyes him suspiciously due to all his questioning. "It's at some alley, but you know that's really none of your business, Sky."

He looks down shamefully. "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with your story." He explains to her. "I can't imagine having to go through all that. No one deserves to go through that.

She smiles warmly. "It's nice to know that someone cares."

There was a small pause.

"Listen, I want you to know that you should not blame your parents for leaving you. They care about you, Z and they want what's best for you. Heck, they're desperate. They want to send you to college. You should consider yourself lucky. At least you have both of your parents." She furrowed her eyebrows and listens intently. Sky looks down and sighs. "My father passed away when I was pretty young."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, Sky."

The image of Sky's father appeared in his head. Just the thought of him and remembering the special times they had as father and son suddenly made him feel weak and vulnerable. "Yeah…well, I should go."

"No, we can talk about it." She grabbed his hand and turned him around so that he could face her. "You don't have to go through it alone."

* * *

Sky Tate arrived at the academy late that night. He yawned while ascending up the steps in fatigue. Before he could even reach his room, he was approached by Commander Cruger down the hallway. "Cadet, may I speak with you for a moment?" His voice sounded serious and yet dreadful in Sky's ears.

He turns around and faces him. "Sir?"

"You're late." He grunted in a rather disappointed tone.

"I know and I'm sorry." He sighs. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last night and the night before." Command Cruger reminded him, followed by a deep groan. Cadet Tate averts from his gaze. "What is going on, Sky? What is taking you so long?"

"Sir, all I know is that Jack and Z live in the same apartment but I don't know where. And right now, Jack is staying in a garage at some alley."

Cruger thinks for a moment. "Hmmm…I see. I want you to find him, Sky. We don't have much time."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Time? Much time for what?"

"I don't have any patience, Cadet." He retorts. "I need them turned in as soon as possible so don't question my order!"

Without questioning him any further, Sky just nods his head. "Yes, sir."

"Wait." Cadet Tate turns back around as Commander Cruger handed him a silver box with the SPD logo on it. Sky furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment while staring at it closely. "You're gonna need this to turn them in." He slowly opens the box and suddenly his face lit. "It's an SPD morpher as well as judgement scanners. Bridge and Syd already have theirs. They've been dealing with some criminals while you were doing your undercover work."

A smile crept over his face. He felt overwhelmed for this is the moment he's been waiting for all his training years. "Thank you, sir. This means alot to me."

He nods. "I know. You deserved it." Cruger places a hand on his shoulder. "Now go on, cadet. You're dismissed."

Sky turns around and walks towards the direction of his room. As soon as they disappeared from the hallway, Bridge and Syd appeared from behind a wall, listening throughout their whole conversation.

"You know, Syd." Bridge scratches the back of his head and whispers. "I kind of feel bad eavesdropping like this."

She grunted. "It's been almost a month now since Sky is undercover. Aren't you a bit curious why it's taking him so long?"

"He hasn't gotten all the information yet."

"Knowing Sky, he should have gathered all the information he needed a long time ago." Syd proclaims. "Something is holding him back and we're going to find out."

Bridge shot her a look. "We?"

"Yes, we." She grabbed him by the arm. "First thing in the morning, as soon as Sky gets out, we are going to follow him."

"And spy on him?" He scoffs in disbelief. "You know, I feel really uncomfortable about this. Sky is our friend, Syd. He wouldn't do this to us."

The blonde rolls her eyes irritably. "We're only going to make his job easier."

"How?"

"By helping him," she answers with a smirk, "and turning them in for good."

"But that's his case. We can't just interfere."

"Says who?" Bridge drew in a few nervous gulps as he watches her walk off down the hallway. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…" He senses an uneasy feeling coming from his stomach as he follows his female companion from behind. "This is not good at all."

* * *

"Hey, Jack." Piggy enters the alley where he found Landors sleeping on the back of an open white van. He flutters his eyes open and struggles to sit up.

"What's up, Piggy?" Jack deeply yawns. "I got no more stuff, so you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow." He folds his arms urging to go back to sleep as he adjusted his posture, but finds that Piggy was still standing before him as he opens one eye.

"Oh, well that's a shame. But I'm here to tell you something." Jack raises an eyebrow, half-asleep. "The food and clothes can wait till later."

"What is it?"

"It's your partner in crime. Are you two not working together anymore?" Jack averts from his gaze and groans. "Hmmm, I guess not." Piggy thought.

"What about Z?"

"Well…since you don't have a partner anymore I thought maybe I could take her spot and help you out."

Jack looks at him and smirks. "Thanks. I could use the help, Piggy."

"There's something else." He added as Jack turns to him. "Is Z seeing anyone?"

Landors just shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? I haven't seen her nor spoken to her for weeks."

"Well, I've been seeing her with the same guy every day."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "A guy eh?" He was disgusted by the thought of Z replacing him for someone else. But that tells him right off the bat that their friendship was officially over. "What's he like?" He curiously asks.

"I haven't gotten a good picture of him. But he's quite tall, has light brown hair, quite good looking--"

"Yeah, okay." He stops Piggy, his tone expressing annoyance. "I really don't care."

"I thought you should know," Piggy trails off and continues, "I think he's SPD."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun! Dun! Dun! Want more? Let me know by sending in your reviews!


	7. Closer To You

**A/N:** I'm loving the response. Thanks again for the reviews. It's nice to know what yall think. Anyway...this chapter focuses more on Sky and Z...and you'll see how closer they're getting...

* * *

Chapter 7

"**Closer To You"**

"Sweet! This your car?" Z observes Sky's amazing blue two-door convertible with the roof down. While she was taking a walk downtown, he took her by surprised as he parked the car right next to her.

"Come on, take a ride with me." Sky reaches over to open the passenger seat. Z looks at him for a brief moment before smiling.

"Okay." After a brief moment she swings the door open and sits down comfortably next to Sky on the passenger side of the car. "So where we going?" Z asks, looking to the side and observing the car's amazing interior.

"I was thinking the beach. It's a pretty hot day." Sky responds with his hand resting on the wheel.

Z smiles excitedly at the thought. "I haven't been there for years." She bit her bottom lip with something in mind. "Hey, can I drive?"

Sky wrinkles his forehead. "Drive?" He felt uneasy at the thought of someone else driving his car. "But I never let anyone else drive my baby?"

"Please?" Z puts on her puppy dog look which suddenly made Sky feel weak in the knees.

"Do you have your license?"

Z rolls her eyes as she takes out her wallet and shows it to him. "Just because I don't have a car doesn't mean I don't drive." Sky shakes his head still thinking about it. "Come on, I'm 17. I'm a pretty darn good driver."

"But you don't have a car."

"I drive some company van." He wrinkles his forehead suspiciously as Z chuckles. "Never mind that. So are you gonna let me drive or what?"

From behind the bushes, Bridge and Syd watches on as the female took the wheel and presses on the accelerator. "Whoa! Slow down!" They heard Sky yell from the distance as they grew smaller and smaller, their voices quickly fading away. Bridge and Syd then appeared from the bushes as the car disappeared in the distance.

"No wonder he's lagging on his undercover work." Syd mutters bitterly. "Did you take a good look at that girl? She's so not me." She narrows her eyes at the direction they disappeared to. "You think Sky finds her attractive?"

Bridge just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well they're spending a whole lot of time together." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sure it's strictly business for Sky." Bridge reassures her.

"But didn't you see him laugh?" Syd crosses her arms across her chest and frowns. "He never smiles or laughs like that in the academy…ever!"

Bridge looks at his female companion and smirks. "Seems to me that you're jealous."

"Jealous!" She shrieks, followed by a chuckle. "Oh please, I have everything I want in the world."

"Except for Sky." Bridge muttered as she shot him a dirty look. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I just don't like seeing you like this. You should never feel jealous."

"I told you I'm not jealous."

"Okay fine, but you don't have to always compete with others." He tells her straightforwardly. "Why do you have to prove that you're better than everyone else?" Syd looks at him intently with her lips slightly parted. Bridge continues. "Because you know what? You don't have to. I like who you are and you don't have to prove anything."

There was a moment of silence as Syd slowly looks away from his gaze. "We should get going." She says softly.

* * *

Z made a complete stop on a parking area as she turns off the ignition and looks over at Sky with a huge excited smile on her face that hasn't gone away since she took the wheel. Sky, who looked terrified and yet relieved that it was over, heaved a deep breath and immediately grabbed the car keys from her.

"You are not driving my car ever again." He says seriously, half smiling as he got out of the car.

Z playfully chuckles. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"You were going over the speed limit."

"So what? It's not like I got caught." Sky raises an eyebrow. "Hey, you gotta admit." Z softly nudges his shoulder. "You did enjoy yourself right?"

There was a small pause.

"Well, I'm still alive." He thought. "I guess I should be grateful for that."

She rolls her eyes. "You are so boring, Sky."

"Boring!" He scoffs offensively with an evil glare. "I'll show you." Sky immediately takes off his white shirt to reveal is buff physique. Z looks on awkwardly with her lips parted as she quickly looks away in embarassment. "Last one in the water is a little rotten girl!"

Z's mouth fell open as she removed the shirt he threw on her face. "He did not just call me a little rotten girl." She muttered with her eyes narrowed quite dreadfully towards the direction he ran off to. A smile crossed her face as she begins to follow him from behind.

* * *

"It's so beautiful." Z whispers as she and Sky sat on a beach towel under an umbrella. They were drying up beneath the heated sun after their fun in the water. Z wore black board shorts and a yellow tankini top that revealed her nice, flat stomach as Sky wore nothing but blue swimming trunks.

"Yeah…" Sky stares off into the sunset. There was a moment of silence as they continue to enjoy the view. Sky then slowly looks to the side, can't help noticing Z's killer figure and her smile. "Thanks for the talk last night. I really needed it."

She turns away from the sunset and looks at Sky. "Yeah, no problem. It was nice to talk."

"Funny how I thought I had problems in life when there are other people experiencing the same things; perhaps far worst than me." He looks down and deeply sighs. "It's just that my father and I were pretty close…and it kills me that he's gone."

Z pursed her lips and looks at him sympathetically. "I admire what you and your father have. I wish I was tight with my parents."

"There's still time. You just need to give them a chance." There was a small pause. Sky averts from her gaze and chuckles. "Sorry, we were having a great time till I killed it with my drama."

"Sky, that's part of getting to know each other. I really like talking to you." She follows his glance and smiles. "I haven't been open to a lot of people till you came along."

He smirks. "I remember the first time we met. You have a hard time trusting me."

"I'm trusting you now aren't I?" She winks at him as he looks away and sighs. The guilt was secretly killing him inside. "I'll be right back." Z smiles eagerly. "I have to go to the restroom."

For the past month now, Sky has gotten to really know Z. There was something about her tough personality that completely draws him to her. As much as she tries to push him away he finds himself coming back for more. Not because it was part of his undercover case, but there was something inside of him that wanted him to come back. He begins to notice it too as they spend more and more time together for the past month. It occurred to him that this never happened before. _'I never let anything or anyone interfere with my work._' Sky thought as it begins to irritate him. _'But I have to turn her in. Then again…I don't even want to…" _Was it worth it? He asks himself several times. Is it worth hurting someone he actually cares aboutover a job he's commits to?All he knows…is that he needs to be straight with her.

"Hey, Sky." Z returned with some drinks. "I got us sodas. I thought you'd be thirsty."

He weakly smiles as she tosses the soda can and catches it. "Thanks, Z."

She furrowed her eyebrows due to his sudden odd behavior. "Are you okay?" She asks while taking a seat next to him on the beach towel and popping the can open.

Sky drew in nervous breaths as he slowly lifts his eyes to meet hers. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay…" She stares at him weirdly with an awkward smile. "What is it?"

He deeply sighs nervously. "Well…you're not gonna like it."

Z averts from his gaze and bit her apprehensively. "Okay…well…umm," she pauses in mid-sentence, "there's something I have to tell you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha, sorry I just had to leave another cliffhanger.


	8. I Wish You Knew

**A/N:** I know, quick update but this one is really short and that's only because I'm slowly building up towards the climax. I hope you enjoy anyway and leave a review afterwards. Comments are always encouraging, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8

"**I Wish You Knew"**

Z was glad to have a friend like Sky—someone she could confide in and trust other than Jack. Her eyes were fixed on the water as waves continue to unfold and overlap each other with her mind set elsewhere.

"Z," Sky was trying to get her attention as she shook her head after a long pause and faces him, "and you were saying?"

She couldn't find the courage to tell him just yet as she stood up, looking down at her now dry male companion. "Let's take a walk."

A smile crossed his face. "Okay, sure."

They both began walking near the edge of the water as silence filled the air. Sky peered at Z from the corner of his eye trying to read her thoughts but couldn't do so as her eyes remain wandering off. "So…" He started off for the awkward silence was secretly killing him. "What were you about to tell me?"

Z looks up at him with a weak smile. "Look, Sky I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm different." He wrinkles his forehead, unsure of how to respond. But before he could say anything, Z continues. "I've done some pretty bad things in the past."

"A sweet girl like you? Nah!" He remarks as Z returns him a cold glare after missing the point in which she's trying to put out there. "Okay, I guess at first you weren't that sweet…"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Sky." It came out a bit harsh as Z sighs and softens her tone. "Sorry…"

"No, don't be." He lingers on her gaze with worry expressed all over his face. She wanted so bad to tell him her secret—a secret that has kept her away from people who are nothing like her.

"It's just hard for me to open up to someone." She explains to him.

"I understand."

"But all these things I've done…" Z trails off obviously stressing over the past, "I've done it to help people. But at times I feel such a bad person. It's just that people don't deserve to go through so much just because they're different!"

Sky stopped, making Z stop as well before him. He could see the frustration in her eyes and yet as they looked at each other carefully, they both felt some kind of connection. "You're not a bad person, Z." He assures his female companion with a smile. "You just felt what you have to do is the right thing to do. Sometimes you just have to break the rules…" He thought about what he just said as it begins to cloud his mind. "Which is exactly what I'm doing…" Sky suddenly murmurs to himself, followed by a deep sigh.

She furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I didn't catch that. Say what?"

He shook his head and forces himself to smile, "Oh nothing. Anyway…so what if you're different? It's better than being all the same right? That makes you who you are." He tells her genuinely for this was all coming from his heart. "You're a great person, Z. I've gotten to know you a lot better this past month and I feel like I've known you forever. And I'm willing to know more about you. But as for me…" he breaks off and sighs as the guilt took over his mind, "I'm just a cold hearted person."

"What?" Z didn't believe every word of him being a cold hearted person as she releases a surprising chuckle. "You're like the sweetest guy I know, Sky." He couldn't find the courage to even look at her as his gaze remains off to the side, or anywhere but her. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asks noticing his odd behavior. But he just looked at her and smiled in response as he closes in the gap between them and places his arm around her. It feels good to have someone like Z to hear him out and understand the things he's been going through, especially with his father. He could never open up to the cadets in the academy. It's not that he didn't trust them…he just found Z first who he could confide in and feel comfortable with. But he just didn't have the heart to hurt her...and tell her who he really is. Hiding it was secretly tormenting him deep inside. As much as he wants to tell her...Sky just refuses to hurt someone like Z regardless of how much harder it would take in when she finds out the truth for herself. He just couldn't do it.

There was another moment of silence and as they stayed close together near the water, Sky unexpectedly lifted Z up on his shoulder and headed out towards the waves. He thought they've been dried long enough and it's about time to put their drama aside and have some fun before the day ended. Z, screaming with laughter began kicking, trying to break free from his holdbut was too late as he wrestled her down under water.

Z appeared above the surface, catching her breath as she turns around and began splashing water on Sky's face. The two, roaring in laughter finally forgot about everything and just focused on the good times they were having. It was as though they were the only ones that ever existed in the world—no one else…but them together washing away their troubles.

* * *

**A/N:** It gets interesting in the next chapter...so if you want it...you know what you gotta do!


	9. The Edge of Breaking

**A/N:** I don't own Power Rangers and blah blah blah. R&R...that's all i have to say. Oh! and thanks again for all of your lovely reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9

"**The Edge Of Breaking"**

Another week has passed and while Bridge was hanging out alone in the common room working on a few gadgets for Boom, Sky barged inside the room anxiously as he walks over to him with his frustrations running wild. Bridge looks up and gasps, raising his hands up defensively from a blow. "Sorry, it wasn't my idea!" He exclaims, assuming that he has found out about him and Syd eavesdropping in his case. "Don't hurt me!" Sky stood in front of him with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about, Bridge?"

He looks at him curiously as he straightened up and relaxes. "Oh sorry…" He bit his lip. "I've been working on this thing for awhile now…so I'm a bit tensed." Bridge explains his odd behavior.

"Yeah…" Sky eyes him suspiciously, "I can see that."

"So what's up?" Bridge places the gadgets down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, do you have a minute?" Sky uneasily scratches the back of his head. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, sit down." He moves over to leave room for Sky to sit. There was a long pause for Sky had trouble starting off.

"I made a mistake, Bridge." He finally says after a brief moment as cadet Carson listens intently with his eyebrows raised. "I don't deserve to be a ranger."

"Whoa," he slightly chuckles in surprise for those were the last words he would ever hear coming from Sky's mouth, "where is this coming from?" He questioned out of curiousity. "Sky, you of all people deserve to be a ranger. I mean you've worked so hard for it."

"I know, but--" he pauses in mid-sentence, followed by a deep sigh, "it's more complicated than you think."

Bridge looks at him worriedly. He has never seen Sky so worried and in this emotional state before. "What is it, buddy?" There was a moment of silence as Sky buried his face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't," he stutters, struggling to let it all out as his male companion tries to understand him, "I can't turn her in."

Bridge's expression was uncomprehending and almost blank. "What do you mean you can't turn her in?"

Hesitating to respond, his lips parted and then he finally says with a held breath, "I'm falling for her."

Bridge raises an eyebrow as a smile crept over his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was good news to his listening ears. "Yes!" He unexpectedly shouts out and jumps up from the couch with his arms raised up in triumph_. 'I may have a chance after all,'_ he thought. Sky looks up at him in bewilderment as Bridge embarrassingly sits back down. "I mean…wow, man." He softens his tone. "That's tough."

"I don't know what to do, Bridge."

His smile fades as he puts on a serious face. "You know you're gonna have to turn her in—turn them both in." Bridge tells him straightforwardly. "They're criminals, Sky. You can't just break the rules. If Cruger finds out he'll suspend you from the academy."

"I know, but I can't help the way I feel for her. She makes me feel...alive."

Bridge smiles and immediately thought about Syd. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"I would never want to hurt her." Sky stresses deeply on the thought as Bridge sighs on his behalf.

"Look, I'm not great with advice since I don't really follow them." This made Sky crack a small smile for the first time since the start of their conversation. "But anyway, if you really care about this girl then you should be completely honest with her."

"I've tried so many times, but I just don't have the heart to." Sky looks down sadly. "I really care about her and she's no criminal! I don't care what she's done in the past...but I know she changed and she deserves a second chance!"

Bridge shot him a look. He has never seen this soft side of him, especially when a woman is involved. When it comes to Sky, there are no second chances. "Oh wow, this is--" he breaks off, "this is pretty serious."

"No kidding." He peers at his worried teammate as a smirk crossed his face for he found this quite amusing. Sky catches him from the corner of his eye and shot his friend a dirty look. "What? You're aware that this is a pretty serious situation for me right?"

"Yeah, I know and it sucks." Bridge states honestly. "But…it's just funny that after these years of knowing you I didn't think you would slack off in your work over some girl."

Sky nods his head and chuckles. "I'm not slacking off. I'm just--" he trails off, "stalling a bit."

"Right…" Bridge mischievously smirks. "Sky Tate is actually falling for someone. Now it explains why you're out all the time and taking awhile! At least now I know you're not gay." Sky glares at him as he punches him on the shoulder. "Ow, it's a joke!" His laughter subsided as soon as Sky darted him the evil eye.

"Yeah, it better be a joke."

"This girl must be really something for you to stall a bit and be distracted with your undercover work."

Sky pursed his lips and sighs. "You have no idea." He smiles just thinking about her. "This girl is so amazing. But when she finds out that I'm SPD, she's gonna be so hurt."

Bridge places a hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there. Just don't wait any longer, Sky. You know you have to tell her…" there was a small pause, "and then turn her in."

* * *

Z Delgado begins ascending the steps of the apartment feeling content and excited after her night out with Sky. As she digs through her pockets for the keys, she hears footsteps coming from behind. She took it as a warning sign and without looking back, her heart begins to race in fear as she grabs the key and shoves it in the keyhole. The footsteps gets nearer and nearer with every step, Z struggling to turn the knob open when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumps up in fright and screamed, turning around with her eyes wide open at the figure standing before her. "Jack!"

"Whoa!" He stood back, wrinkling his forehead due to her surprise behavior. "Hey…you're a bit shaky."

Z sighs in relief. "You scared me." There was a moment of awkward silence as the two stare at each other's glance. "So how have you been?" She asked while opening the door to their apartment as an attempt to avoid the awkwardness between them. It has been awhile but they managed to leave the past behind as though their argument never happened.

"Fine and you?"

Z looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Never better." Jack raises an eyebrow as they both enter the living room of the apartment.

"You sound happy." He notices the glow on her face and the ecstatic tone of her voice while closing the door behind. "And you're looking great by the way."

Z follows his glance and smiles. "Thanks, Jack. So do you."

He looks down and pauses. "I really missed you, Z." He says as though he's been yearning to say it for quite some time now. "It's been awhile."

"I missed you too, Jack." She couldn't help but smile for she's been waiting for this day to come. "You know, it kills me that we're not talking."

"We're talking now right?"

She smiles in response, "Right." She takes off her jacket and sits down comfortably on one of the arm chairs.

"So what have you been up to?" Jack questions to make conversation as soon as the room fell silent. He walks towards the chair sitting across from her.

"Oh my gosh I have the greatest time with this guy. He's so amazing."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "A guy eh?"

"His name is Sky. He's tall, has the most gorgeous eyes--"

"Yeah." He stops her from going any further. "I get it." He looks down and groans. "Listen, there's something you need to know about this guy."

"What?" She raises an eyebrow. "You know him or something?"

"No, but I found out who he really is."

Z narrows her eyes at him. "Have you been spying on me, Jack?"

He grunted. "No, can you just hear me out?" She folds her arms across her chest and listens. "This guy you've been hanging around with is bad news. You can't trust him."

Z scoffs, "and why not?"

"He's up to something!"

"How would you know?" She retorts angrily. "You don't even know him! Just because you shelter yourself from the real world doesn't give you the right to tell me who I should hang out with because of what you think!"

"Piggy found out."

"What!" She shot back in disbelief. "You let Piggy do all the dirty work for you?"

"No, he just told me! He gave me this information; I didn't know what you've been up to!" Jack exclaims. "I swear! You have to believe me, Z!"

"And why should I?"

"Because…" he trails off, releasing heavy breaths from all that yelling, "you're my best friend—my sister." He added as she tilts her head to the side, reading him carefully. "We used to always trust each other." His voice was serious and yet sincere. "Why can't that day be now?"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun! Dun! Dun! Stay tune for more...


	10. False Heart

**A/N:** Hey guys. This chapter is one of those song fic chappies or however you want to call it. lol. The song is called "Say Goodbye" by Ashlee Simpson and while listening to it, I thought it's perfect for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and please don't forgetto leave a review. I love reading all of your reviews. They are very encouraging and I thank you all for submitting them. Glad to know you're liking the story so far!

* * *

Chapter 10

"**False Heart"**

Z managed to get away from the apartment that early morning without stirring and waking up Jack. She couldn't sleep last night for all she could think about was Jack's assumption of Sky not being true to her. He didn't tell her exactly why. All he told her was to not trust him._ 'But how can that be?' _She thought. It didn't make any sense. _'Is Sky threatening? Is that it?' _Z thought long and hard._ 'But he hasn't been harmful to me at all.' _But rather a complete gentleman this whole time.

_You don't know me_

_Like you knew me_

_You stopped listening_

_The moment that I needed you the most_

She continued pondering on the thought while walking down the deserted alleyway. Her eyes were fixated on the ground, not bothering to look up for she was in deep thought that only troubled her mindset. Just then, she heard sirens coming nearer and nearer from the distance as she looks over her shoulders to see where it was coming from. Once Z turns back around, a jeep comes driving towards her direction with the sirens on alert and lighting up. Furrowing her eyebrows she stood back as two individuals, a female with long curly blonde hair and a male with brown hair both in matching uniforms came out of the jeep. Eerie silence filled the air as they stood in front of her.

"We're SPD," the female raises her badge up to reveal a photo ID, "Is your name Elizabeth "Z" Delgado?" she questions while putting the badge back in its belt.

She didn't reply after a long pause as her eyes darted back and forth between the two. "Yeah," she answers rather apprehensively, "that's me." The two exchange looks and smiled. Z furrowed her eyebrows, staring at them with uneasiness. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Delgado," the guy clears out his throat and smirks, "you're excused of having possession of stolen goods and property." Z's eyes widen. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to take you in." Z stares down at them coldly. She couldn't believe it was happening as she slowly begins taking a few steps back. "Raise your hands so I can see them." They tell her demandingly as she shifts her eyes to the side, waited for a brief moment,and begins running off towards the opposite direction. "She's getting away!"

"Get her!"

The two rushes after her as she picked up her feet and run as fast as her legs could take her. Z quickly looks over her shoulder where they were catching up to her.

"Stop right there!"

The two did a flip in the air and landed right in front of her. "Gotcha!"

Z stood back and immediately gets into a fighting stance. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt us?" Bridge and Syd looked at each other in amusement. "Don't make us do it the hard way."

_You can't see me_

_Like you saw me_

_Truth comes easy_

_But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground_

There was a moment of silence as they glared down at each other waiting for the first move. Z's eyes remained narrowed towards their direction when suddenly the SPD cadets made the first move with their attempt to grab her by the arm. Z; however quickly retaliated as she flipped back with a round house kick. The two ducked their heads and once they got back up, they open their eyes wide as she multiplied herself.

"Syd, did Cruger say anything about a twin sister?" He thought.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and attempted a high kick on the clone. Nothing happened. "It's a hologram. It's not real."

Z's clone grins at her as she kicked the blonde one on her side and watched her fall over. "Syd!" Bridge bends down to help his female companion. "You're alright?"

Syd grunted in pain. "She's definitely real."

Z chuckles as Bridge shot her a look. "Who are you?" There was no response. "Never mind that." He thought as he and Syd both got up from the ground into their fighting stance. "We're taking you in!" Bridge says determinedly as he pauses and scratches his head, "Or actually taking you both in." Syd rolls her eyes. "Hiya!"

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word _

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worst_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was_

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say goodbye_

The fight turned out to be a good one for Bridge and Syd were surprise that she is able to hold her own even without the clone as it disappeared once she begins getting the upper hand. Z sends a kick towards Bridge's direction as he goes flying in the air and against the hard wall. "Argh," he grunts in pain as she struggles to regain his balance. Syd flips back up from off the ground and swings an arm as Z grabs it and kicks the blonde off her feet. She attempts to run for it, but tripped as the fallen female cadet has a hold of her leg. "I got her, Bridge! I got her!"

Z struggles to break lose, but as soon as she kicked her hand with the other leg and runs for it, Bridge blocked her way. "I don't think so." Z gasps and turns to the other direction but is trapped as Syd got there just in time.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Z glares at them as she swings both arms at their direction. Bridge and Syd were able to grab her this time as they pull her arm back. Z struggles to break loose from their grasp as they prepare to snap the handcuffs around her wrist.

"You're one tough, feisty girl." Bridge observes, still feeling the pain on his back that she caused him. "I'm afraid not tough enough."

She shot him a dirty look as she continues to struggle. "Let go!" Z looks off into the distance, grunting and struggling angrily with no options left for her. She was beginning to lose hope when suddenly she spotted a familiar figure walking towards their direction. Squinting her eyes and trying to figure it out, it appeared closer and closer as Z's eyes suddenly widens at the sight of him. She finally recognized the person. "Sky!" She screamed, a smile of relief creeping over her face. "Help! I'm innocent!"

"Yeah right!" Syd scoffs as she tightens her grip around her wrists. Z looks over her shoulder and glares at the blonde.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Sky appeared from the shadows with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Cruger's orders." Syd answers. "We have to take her in."

"Sky, tell them they got it all wrong!" Z exclaims desperately. "You know me!"

_Maybe you don't _

_Love me_

_Like I love you, baby_

_Cause the broken in you doesn't make me run_

"Sky, do the right thing."

His expression was almost blank as he stood there not knowing what to do for he his pulled into two different conflicting directions and in unsure of where to go. Z with worry plastered all over her face, stares at him in bewilderment waiting for him to save her from this predicament as he always does from the moment they've first met. But it surprised her as he just stood there doing nothing and not defending her."Sky?" She calls out to him softly. "Tell them they got the wrong person!"

_There is beauty _

_In the dark side_

_I'm not frightened_

_Without it I could never feel the sun_

Sky looks at Bridge and Syd. "Please don't do this." He tells them. "Please…"

"It's too late now, Sky." Cadet Drew tells him. "Cruger sends us to take her in since you're obviously not doing your job."

Z furrowed her eyebrows as she turns her gaze back at Sky. "What is going on here?"

"Don't do it!" He yells out angrily at Bridge and Syd as they were taken aback with his odd behavior. "Why can't you just stay out of this!"

"Why can't you do your job, Sky?" Bridge surprisingly questions as the two dreadfully stare at each other in silence.

He curls his fingers and makes a fist on his side. "I trusted you, man…"

Cadet Carson looks down and sighs. "I'm sorry, but Cruger isn't stupid, Sky. He knows what you're doing and I can't cover for you. You put this all upon yourself."

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word _

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worst_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was_

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say goodbye_

"Sky?" Z tries to get his attention as he kept still with his eyes wandering. "Sky, what's going on?"

He slowly looks up, first staring at Z and then at Bridge and Syd who both gave him the nod. "Sky, you're scaring me." She felt utterly confused as though it were a bad dream she can't wake up from. "Sky," Z calls out of mere frustration, "please talk to me." Anxiety and desperation filled her eyes as he hesitantly looks at her.

_Nothing will ever change no matter what you say_

_I'm still gonna be the same _

_The harder we try, the harder we fight, _

_Can't get it right_

"I'm sorry." Sky mouths to her, Z's expression almost blank and uncomprehending furrowed her eyebrows. She watches on as Sky takes something out from his belt to reveal the same badge the other two showed her. He flips it open as a red and blue light continuously flashes before her eyes. Z's lips slightly parted, her heart instantly dropped as a single tear came streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening as her face expressed total shock. Every part of her body ached as though the sharp blow penetrating through her heart has taken the best of her. The pain has become an overwhelming burden that has taken over her mind completely. Z couldn't believe her trust was betrayed and yet everything that was said and done was just a lie. She couldn't find herself to say something for it was painful enough that the guy who she trusted completely is standing before her. Finally, the flashed stopped on the red X. Their eye contact was so intense that none of them were able to break from it. From that moment Sky wanted to walk over to Z and take her away from them. He wanted to console her, protect her, and wipe those tears away but he just couldn't, forcing him to say as it escape from his lips, "Guilty."

* * *

**A/N:** _:gasps: _lol. so what did you guys think of that? More coming soon...


	11. Blind

**A/N:** Wow! I'm loving the response I'm getting. Thank you so much for the reviews. Like I stated before, reviews are always encouraging and it motivates me to keep going so again thank you! I'm glad to see that people are enjoying it.

I got the title chapter Blind from a song by Lifehouse and you'll see the lyrics popping out in this chapter. In that case...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

"**Blind"**

A heated argument continues to unravel in the Control Center as Sky Tate surprisingly releases his anger and frustrations over to Commander Cruger. Kat, Bridge, and Syd watches on with astonishment for they'd never seen Sky holding such outrageous emotions let alone the audacity to confront Cruger with disrespect.

"This was supposed to be my undercover work, sir! Not theirs!" Sky yells out, pointing a finger towards Bridge and Syd's direction. "But you deliberately handed the job over to them!"

"I will not tolerate your rudeness, cadet!" Doggie Cruger's voice was serious and dreadful. "I simply appointed you to do this undercover work because I truly believe you would get this done for me. You're the best that I have along with Cadet Drew and Carson, but you disappointed me, Sky." Cadet Tate lowers his head down shamefully for he hated knowing that all of it is true. "Not only did you fail to get the job done, but you became emotionally attached and you let those emotions take over your mission. Your attachment only forces me to let Bridge and Syd finish the work for you."

"Sir, she didn't do any harm." The young cadet defended her.

"I don't know, Sky." Syd suddenly spoke up. "She did attack an SPD official."

"That's only because she was defending herself." He argues back as Doggie Cruger growled angrily at him.

"Enough!" The room fell silent as all eyes turn to Commander Cruger. "This is unacceptable, Sky! You have broken several rules and went against SPD regulations. I have no choice but to suspend you from your ranger duties for a month."

"What!" The shock escaped from Bridge and Syd's lips. Kat Manx also looked surprise as they all stare at Doggie in mere disbelief. "But, sir--"

"Don't question my order!" He turns to the other cadets, making them jump up a bit as they stood not too far behind Sky. "I have already made up my mind." Cruger shifts his gaze back at Cadet Tate with an open hand. "I'm gonna need your morpher back." With no other choice, Sky slowly takes it out from his belt and hands it over reluctantly to their commander. "You will only stay here within the academy, doing chores and inside work as your punishment." He looks over at Bridge and Syd. "As for you two, you got one more criminal to catch."

They both nodded their head in unison; however still felt for their cadet friend. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_I was young but I was naïve_

_I watch hopeless_

_As you turn around to leave_

_And I still have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep_

_That even you could not bury if you tried_

Alone in a cold prison cell, Z sat on a small hard bed with her knees up to her chin as she buried her face, trying to hide in the corner. Her soft sobs echoed the room incapable of stopping and controlling them as more tears came streaming down her face. Emotions when running high as her troubled mind continued lingering on Sky's betrayal. She felt her world shattering into pieces when hearing the word "guilty" coming out from his mouth. Sky figured it out and secretly knew who she really was ever since the beginning and she fell into his trap.

_After all this time _

_I never thought we'd be here _

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more _

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died _

_When I let you go _

Z's heart sink lower and lower as footsteps echoes the acoustic cell. As it gets nearer and nearer with every step increasing in sound, Z didn't even bother to look up. She refused to be seen in such an emotional state, but most of all, she didn't want to even look at Sky. Several voices ring through her ears and one immediately caught her attention. Still looking away and burying her face in hand, she heard the cell open and felt someone's presence in the cell.

"You can let go now, buddy." The familiar voice says in a rather aggravated tone. Z slowly lifts her eyes up with her hair covering face so she wouldn't be seen and noticed Jack standing before her. The two cadets that turned her in previously exit the cell as it shuts automatically behind them. "Damn it!" Jack yells out angrily as he abruptly shakes the bars that separated them from freedom. Silence filled the room, and with a deep sigh of defeat, he turns around and finds Z balled up with her legs crossed and knees covering her face.

"I don't want to hear I told you so." She spoke softly between uncontrollable sobs. Jack puts his frustrations aside as he slowly walks over to her.

"Z…" he says breathlessly, sitting down next to her as he places a hand on her back for comfort. "Are you okay?"

"Does it even look like it?" She responds bitterly as she finally looks up and begins wiping away her tears. "God, I'm such an idiot."

Her eyes were swollen from all the crying. "No you're not."

"Yes I am!" She turns to him, half-shouting with frustration all over her face. "If I listened to you we wouldn't be in this predicament. This is all my fault, Jack."

"He's the idiot, Z not you." He assures her. "He missed out on a great friendship."

She looks up at him and weakly smiles. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah well…" Jack pathetically shrugged his shoulders. "I should have listened to you the first place. One of these days we're gonna end up caught, and what do you know…" he looks around the room, "here we are…"

_I would fall asleep _

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything _

_Would be like it was before_

_But nights like this_

_It seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

Z averts from his gaze and sighs. "You know what the sad part about it is?" She finally breaks the silence as Jack turns to her.

"No. What?"

"I was actually falling for him."

* * *

After the confrontation that occurred in the Control Center, Sky went straight to his room where he thought about what just happened. The image of Z took over his mind and the look on her face when he revealed who his true identity was unbearable and heart wrenching. It's the look that's been haunting him for hours now and yet he can never forgive himself for what he's done.

While pondering on the thought for what seems to be hours, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he looks up and finds a timid Syd behind the sliding door. "Can I come in?"

_After all this time _

_I never thought we'd be here _

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more _

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died _

_When I let you go _

After a brief pause, Sky deeply sighs and gestures her to come inside. She bit her bottom lip as she awkwardly sits down next to him on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

He slightly chuckles at the question. "Are you seriously asking me this?" Sky turns to her in disbelief. "I feel like crap, Syd!"

She frowns and says softly, "I had no idea you were this emotionally attached to her…" The thought made Syd want to squirm as she could feel her heart sink down and ache in pain. "Well…I just came by to see how you're holding up." As Sky remain silent, Syd makes her way out the door when suddenly she stopped half-way and turns back around. "You know, there's something you need to know." This caught his attention as he looks up at her. "I've been hiding it for awhile now and it's killing me. But I just couldn't let it go without knowing what would've happened."

Sky furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. "What is it, Syd?"

_After all this why_

_Would you ever want to leave_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

Syd drew in a few nervous gulps, stalling as she tries to find the words to say it without sounding too desperate. She averts from his gaze suddenly feeling uneasy with him in the room. "Syd…"

"I really like you, Sky!" It didn't come out the way she wanted it as she looked away in embarrassment after getting that out in the open. Sky arches his eyebrows in surprise, allowing Syd to heave a deep sigh. "I know it's stupid of me to bring it up now, but I just had to know if you ever felt the same way at all and see me as more than a friend."

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know _

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

_That I loved you more _

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

Sky smiles in pleased embarrassment as he looked down and places a hand over hers. Syd could feel her heart beat rapidly just the feel of his touch. "Look…you're an amazing, extremely gorgeous person." There was a small pause as a smile crept over her face. "But--" He breaks off and deeply sighs, trying to get it out without hurting her. "I'm just not the guy for you."

She looks down feeling rather disappointed, but yet relieved that they both know the truth. "I understand." Syd pathetically shrugged her shoulders. "You found some else."

"I'm sure there's a perfect guy out there waiting for you." Sky assures her with a genuine smile. "You'll just have to be patient."

Syd slightly frowns. "I guess so."

He looks up where he finds Bridge walking by his room with a quick wave. A smile crossed Sky's face as he turns his gaze back over to Syd. "I know so."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think!


	12. Why When How

**A/N:** I appreciate all the reviews. I've been thinking of adding another twist to the story just to spice it up some more...and so you'll find it by the end of this chapter. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

"**Why When How"**

Jack stood at the corner, staring at Z who was sleeping peacefully on the single bed. That night he couldn't get enough sleep on the floor not only was it uncomfortable and cold for he was use to it (considering the fact that his family weren't exactly well off financially and lived poorly) but because he was worried about Z. He heard her cry silently to sleep (pretending she was really asleep) as sobs continued to echo the room. It surprised Jack that a guy had so much impact in her. He knew Z too well but didn't think anyone would allow her to open up and let them in.

Jack remembered clearly that Z wasn't exactly a people person. It was difficult for her to trust anyone accept for Jack himself after her experience during freshmen year when a guy she really liked turn out to be a complete jerk and the departure of her parents finding new jobs. But when he learned that she found someone else that she thought she could trust and confide in lied to her all this time, Jack finds himself not so angry at Z for not believing him, but more so at the cadet who crushed her heart. Z is no longer the strong and resentful girl he use to remember, but now vulnerable and completely hopeless. He knew that she's still a strong woman, but after being used up, it's difficult for him to watch her so heartbroken and depressed, knowing she was falling for the guy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the cell bars open automatically with the sound of a deep and weakened voice. Jack slowly looks up and there stood before him a very tall, blue-eyed cadet looking mellow and miserable. While staring at him carefully, Jack realized that he fits the description Piggy was giving him of the guy that Z was spending time with. When he knew certainly that it was him, Jack makes a fist to his side and glares evilly at his direction. But before he could start something, Z got up and stopped him. "Don't do it, Jack." She places a hand on his shoulder with seriousness expressed on her face. Jack eases up as she darted her eyes between the two that only created tension in the room. Looking at the guy who betrayed her suddenly made her feel weak in the knees as she was forced to look away and hold back the pain that's still haunting her in the inside.

Meanwhile, Sky looks at her with genuine concern. He wanted to tell her everything—how much he wanted her, how much he was sorry. There are so many things he wanted to tell her about himself and the academy, but he just couldn't do it for the dirty looks he was getting from the both of them was just unbearable. "Commander Cruger wants to see the both of you." He finally says after a long awkward silence.

Jack scoffs reluctantly. "Why?"

"Jack," Z groans out of annoyance as she turns her gaze back at Sky. "The dog wants to talk, let him." She folds her arms across her chest as the cadet furrowed his eyebrows. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Sky felt the blow tingling throughout his body. "Uh…I meant the other dog…"

Z gives him a fake, sarcastic smile. "Oh gee…this place is full of it isn't it?"

"Z, don't do this." He sighs. "Not now." She averts from his gaze. "Commander Cruger wants to see the both of you." Sky steps aside and allows the big blue dog to enter the cell. Jack and Z both look up; exchanging questioning stares as silence fell upon them.

"Welcome to Space Patrol Delta. I am Commander Doggie Cruger." There was a small pause. "We fight against crime and--"

"Since when is helping the poor a crime and a threat to the planet?" Questions Jack rudely without letting him finish as Z places a hand on his chest for her friend to stop.

Commander Cruger groans and continues. "We have the best of the best fighters in this academy willing to protect Earth."

"Get to the point." Jack already has lost his patience as he folds his arms across his chest and tapped his foot incessantly.

"He's the commander, show some respect." Sky retorts, forcing Jack to send him a glare at his way. His eyes then followed Z as she tries to avoid him.

"That's enough." After sending his cadet a sharp look, he turns back at the two. "As I was saying," the big blue dog continues, "We have the best cadets and crime fighters in the world. And this is where you two come along." Jack and Z exchange puzzled looks as Sky furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment as well. "I give you two options. You can serve your time in prison or be a part of something bigger. The decision is yours."

Jack's face suddenly lit up as a smile crept over his face. "Who would want to stay in prison?" He thought in disgust. "I'm up for something bigger."

"Jack," Z shot him a look as though he was turning against her. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Z. I thought you wanted to be a part of something bigger." She looks down and sighs. It was such a big decision for her that she couldn't even decide what she really wanted. "Besides, you don't want to stay in here for a long time now do you?"

He had a point. It was obvious to Z that he has already made up his mind although he didn't exactly confirm it just yet. "Can we think this first?" She turns to Commander Cruger for more time.

"Sure," after a few seconds Comander Cruger grunted and says, "times up." His eyes darted between the two. "What's your decision?"

* * *

A couple of hours have passed as Sky Tate barged inside the common room where he found the two people he wanted to see: Bridge and Syd. They broke off in laughter and turn their gazes over to him.

"Did you hear!" There was frustration in his voice as Cadet Carson and Drew exchange questioning looks. "Jack Landors and Z Delgado are part of B-Squad now! They're now SPD!" He exclaims angrily. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, isn't that great!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at the both of them. "What do you mean this is great? I hope you're being sarcastic."

"We're not."

"You do realize that we've been training for years and it took hard work and dedication to get to where we are right now?"

"Yeah so?"

"So!" Sky couldn't believe they were taking it so well. "It took us years, but Cruger just let them in. I mean literally let them in!"

"They're really good, Sky!" Syd retorts as he turned his head over to the blonde. "They fight like they've been trained for years!"

"So what? Command Cruger shouldn't just let them in without proper training in the academy."

"Well he's the boss so we can't do anything about it." Bridge informs him. "Besides, that gives you a chance to spend time with Z."

"That doesn't matter." Bridge and Syd exchange looks, surprise with their friend's response.

"I think having Z around is a good thing." Syd thought. "I mean…whenever she's around you're obviously not the arrogant, pigheaded, selfish Sky we used to know." He shot his female friend a deadly look. It appears obvious to him that Syd is acting rather bitter after their previous conversation. "No offense or anything, Sky."

"Thanks," he muttered bitterly when suddenly the emergency alarm went off. Sky, Bridge, and Syd all looked at each other as they began running towards the control center. Once they got there, Jack and Z were already in there taking orders from the Commander.

"Great, you're all here." Kat Manx begins walking over to the computers. "There are Krybots attacking the city."

Their eyes were fixed on the monitor as horror crossed their faces.

"Go, rangers." There was urgency in Commander Cruger's voice. "We can't waste anymore time. We have to make sure the people stay out of harms way."

They all nodded. "Yes, sir." But before they reached the door, Commander Cruger stops them.

"Not so fast, Cadet Tate." They all turned around and faced the guy who tried to get away and join them in battle. "You're still suspended."

"But--"

"Don't question my order, Sky! You don't make the choices around here, I do!" Cadet Tate looks down and sighs. "Go on." Z bit her lip looking at Sky as she reluctantly follows the other cadets out the door.

Meanwhile Commander Cruger, Kat Manx, and Sky stayed inside the control center watching the action from the monitor. Jack, Bridge, Z, and Syd still in their civilian form had the upper hand as they continue fighting the Krybots with no problems. Sky watches Jack and Z carefully observing their fighting skills and the way they worked together. It amazed him how their skills almost exceeded theirs—it was as though they've been training as much as they have.

"Oh no, Z!" Sky watches on in horror as Z went flying in the air and towards the ground. They were now being outnumbered as more Krybots appeared out of nowhere.

"They're tough, bro." Z grunted in pain as Jack helps his friend rise to her their feet. Bridge and Syd joins them.

"Hey, you're alright?" Syd asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so." Z shook her head from the fall. "Thanks."

"I think it's time to morph." Bridge suggested as they get into their fighting stance.

Jack, Z, and Syd exchange looks and nodded in agreement. "I'm with yah." Z takes out her morpher. "Time for plan B. Ready, rangers?"

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!" They chorused as they suited up in their ranger suits. Sky watches on as his eyes slowly widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as Jack and Z observed their ranger suits.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" Jack exclaims as Bridge and Syd looked at each other in disbelief.

"Totally!" Z added. "I can so get use to this."

"No way!" The SPD green ranger retorts. "You can't be the red ranger…"

"And why not?"

Sky's mouth fell open as he watches on in disbelief. "No way," he breathed heavily, "that can't be." He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. But as he opens them once again, Sky couldn't believe it was real.What he wanted more than anything was taken by someone else. "This can't be happening..." he turns his gaze over to Commander Cruger, "Z is the new _red ranger_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review please! Hopefully it's getting really interesting...


	13. My Eyes Burn

**A/N**: I know it's a bit weird for some of you to imagine Jack as the yellow ranger...but just deal with it. lol. Anyway, I'm loving the feedback I'm getting from all the reviewers...so thanks again for reading and letting me know what you think! This story...I guess is half way done. lol. Not sure at this point where I want to go with this story or how to end it so I'm making it up along the way. I was suffering a bit from a writer's block and so I decided to add a twist and have Z as the red ranger. That just creates more drama and definitely more to write about!

Anyway this chapter focuses on Sky's reaction towards Z as the red ranger...and you'll see them interacting a bit! I got the title "My Eyes Burn" from a song by a really cool band called Matchbook Romance. It's a pretty cool song that I added in this chapter just to further the emotion which relates to alot of what Sky and Z are going through at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 13

"**My Eyes Burn"**

_My eyes burn from these tears_

_You'd think I'd learn over these years_

_Good things won't last forever_

Jack, Bridge, Z, and Syd arrived safely to the academy once they successfully defeated the Krybots and one of Grumm's evil monsters. As they entered the control center, Jack and Z could not get over the ultimate rush as they continue to talk about their experience as first time rangers. "And we get zords?" Jack says exaggeratedly as Bridge and Syd included themselves in the conversation. Commander Cruger, Kat Manx, and Sky Tate followed their glances upon their return to the academy.

"Yeah, that's pretty sweet!" Bridge adds with the addition of having new zords.

"And you, Miss red ranger." Syd turns to Z, nudging her shoulder with a smirk. "How does it feel?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "God why is being a red ranger such a big deal anyway? I mean we're all rangers here."

"Obviously you haven't been reading the SPD handbook." A familiar voice says behind. Z turns around as she and the others follow Sky's gaze. "You're red ranger now and that means you're our leader."

_So what the hell am I suppose to do_

_You only wanted the things I couldn't give to you_

_And you had it all anyway_

"Wow," Jack nods his head impressively while facing Cadet Delgado with a wide grin, "you hear that, Z? You're our leader. Now that's pretty sick."

Sky narrows his eyes at the new SPD yellow ranger. "Just because you're rangers now doesn't change the fact that you've been with us for what 2 days…and we've been here for 2 years working our butts off to get where we are now."

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

"Relax, Sky. They're still new here."

He shot Bridge a nasty look. "Why are you even defending them?"

"Man, what is your problem?" Jack retorts as tension rises in the room. "You can't just talk to us like that!"

"Enough." Commander Cruger groans from his post as all eyes turn to him. The room suddenly fell silent. "You five are a team now and I expect you all to treat each other as such!" He says seriously as Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd all exchange quick, awkward glances.

"This is not fair." They heard Sky mumbled under his breath. "Z is the red ranger?" He questions in disbelief as he could feel his temper rising at the thought of someone else taking his place that belonged to him—to him and no one else. "She's the red ranger!"

"Uh yeah, we heard you the first time." Z snaps, rolling her eyes.

"This is ridiculous." Sky ignores her and bitterly chuckles. "Commander, she's a girl."

"And what does that supposed to mean!" Syd shot back offensively with her arms folded across her chest.

Bridge darted his eyes between the two nervously as their contact becomes so intense. "Hey, I for one know that Z would make a great leader." Jack eases the tension while defending his long time best friend

Z cracks a small smile, thankful she had Jack with her. "Look, I'll do my best to lead the team. But I would really appreciate the support," she says looking directly at Sky before the rest of the team, "especially from you guys."

_Tell me I'm wrong when I say_

_I can't expect you to spend forever with me_

_I live for that single moment_

Jack, Bridge and Syd nodded their heads in agreement. "Of course, Z. Anything you need." She smiles and then shifts her eyes over to the currently suspended cadet, dazing off and obviously in deep thinking. "Sky?" Z softly calls out as he slowly looks up to meet her gaze.

After a small pause he pathetically shrugged his shoulders and answers, "Whatever." Sky exits the room with frustration, leaving the others completely puzzled.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jack thought angrily.

"Don't worry about him." Syd assures them. "He's always like that.

Z faces Commander Cruger. "Can I be excused?" She asked urgently in hopes to settle things with Sky.

He nods his head, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," she smiles and exits the room. Once she was on the center of an empty hallway, Z looks on both sides and finds Sky about to turn at a corner. "Sky!" Z yells out as she quickened her pace towards him. "Sky, wait up!" He stops and reluctantly turns around to meet her gaze. She stood in front of the frustrated cadet, all out of breath from sprinting down the hallway to catch him. "What's wrong with you?" She wonders out of curiosity.

He grunted. "I'm perfectly fine, Z."

"You're sure not acting like it…" He sighs while rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. Z's gaze softened. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"You," Sky responds seriously allowing Z to furrow her eyebrows in utter confusion, "and Jack. You two are a bother to me. I still don't understand why Commander picked you guys to be a part of us and I probably never will." She looks down, averting from his gaze. "And what I do not understand is why he even picked you to be the red ranger. I mean what are you trying to do to me, Z? You're taking everything I always wanted. Is this your idea of revenge?"

_I take back everything I've said_

_You wore those words on your lips_

_As if they meant anything anyway_

Her lips slightly parted. "Revenge?" She scoffs, feeling rather offensive by his assumption. "Sky, I would never do what you did to me. And how was I supposed to know that SPD is your life and being the red ranger is what you've always wanted? I mean whose fault was that?" She questioned as silence fell upon him. "You lied to me, Sky. And if you think I'm going to just let this opportunity go as being a part of something bigger because I took the spotlight from you and I'm supposed to feel like crap about it," she trails off staring deeply into his blue eyes, "think again because I'm not going anywhere." Their contact became intense, Sky feeling all of a sudden weakened by her presence. "So deal with it." At that very moment, Sky admired the way Z handled the situation. As much as he disapproved Commander Cruger's decision, he could already see potential in Z as his leader. She was a lot like him—stubborn, headstrong, and very outspoken. Sure, the thought troubled him but like she said, he would have to deal with it.

"I still don't agree with Commander Cruger's choice," Sky tells her honestly, "but I'll be willing to follow you as my leader."

Z nods her head as a small smile cross her face, "That's good to hear."

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And I totally understand. I don't expect you to." She added sincerely. "Look, we're teammates now and we're forced to together whether we both like it or not." He looks up at her after a small pause. Z bit her lip and sighs as she continues, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about what happened between us--"

"Yeah, about that--"

"Hold on, let me finish." Z adds on. "What you did still hurts. I try to get over it, but I just couldn't. I seriously thought you were my friend—someone I could trust and confide in. But obviously I was wrong."

_Sometimes I feel I could drop off the face of the earth_

_It seems I do more harm than good_

_And I don't know if it's worth me loosing sleep over this_

Sky deeply sighs. "If you just let me explain--"

"Don't bother." Z half shrugged. "I let you in, Sky. I told you things that I didn't think I could tell to anyone accept for Jack. You made me believe that we were really friends. But just so we're on the same page here, we're no longer friends. We can forget we were ever friends. We're just teammates, partners, or however you want to call it, but not friends." He furrowed his eyebrows as he could feel his stomach churn in pain. "You know, I'm not just gonna stand here and cry about it. No, not anymore because I've been doing it for the past two days and I realize that I'm so much stronger than that, Sky." His eyes soften as he drew in a few nervous gulps. She laughed just thinking about it. "Funny how I thought I was actually fallin--" she broke off and sighs, "never mind." Sky searches her eyes carefully, "It doesn't matter anymore. I really don't know who you are."

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

Sky wanted desperately to say something, but it was Z's outspoken and strong personality that made him feel all of sudden inferior towards her. He learns that Z is quite a challenge and although he wanted so badly to say something in return and make her understand how he feels, it wouldn't come out for Z had a way of interrupting him and making him feel vulnerable. It's usually the cadets in the academy that are intimidated by Sky, but now he finds himself intimated with Z. He moistened his lips, trying to find the right words to say, but somehow he felt as though Z read his mind. "Listen--"

"I should start studying the SPD handbook." She cuts him off before he could even continue. _'And there she goes again,'_ he thought sadly after being interrupted again. This made him feel hurt and weak in the knees. He wanted her to hear him out—let her know how much he really feels about her, but fails to do so after every attempt. "I'll see you around, Sky."

_Tell me I'm wrong when I say it_

_I can't expect you to spend forever with me_

_I live for that single moment_

He sighs as he watches her disappear down the hallway.

* * *

While Bridge was busy working on some new technology Kat Manx has introduced to him for further studying, he was later interrupted by a knock on the door. He looks over his shoulder and finds Sky Tate kneeling against the wall with a box in hand. "I'm rooming with you again."

Bridge playfully smirks, "I'm assuming Z has your room now."

"Yup," he frowns and grunted resentfully at the thought. "You know, this really sucks." Bridge listens intently as Sky takes a seat on his bed, placing the box down on the floor. "Not only am I still crazy for Z, but she's also the red ranger. I mean…how am I supposed to deal with this? I thought I was supposed to be the red ranger." He stresses deeply on the subject. "You think Commander Cruger is doing this as my punishment? I mean why would he pick her over me?"

"He wouldn't do that, Sky. I'm sure there is some logical reason for all this."

He scoffs. "Right and you know the worst thing about it is?"

"What?"

Sky chuckles at the thought. "Z is a girl."

Bridge rolls his eyes at him. "Sky, do you ever think that maybe women can be leaders too?" The cadet wrinkles his forehead at the thought. "Maybe that's the thing. You don't realize that everyone is capable of being leaders despite their rank or gender." Bridge explains straightforwardly as Sky looks down trying to understand everything that's being said. "I know how much you want to be a leader, but just because you're not wearing the red suit it doesn't mean you can't lead by example either."

Cadet Tate sighs. Bridge did make a point, but throughout all his training years, it's difficult for Sky to even think about others leading him. He was driven to become a leader not a follower. But now that they have two new members of B-Squad, Sky will be force to make those adjustments whether he liked it or not.

"I should get the rest of my stuff."

"Here, I'll help you."

Sky weakly smiles in response and accepted the offer. "Thanks, Bridge."

The two walked out of their room. As they walk down the hallway, they were later interrupted by the new member of B-Squad, Cadet Jack Landors, who was heading towards the opposite direction. Sky groans as he makes his approach.

"Hey, Bridge." He turns to the other cadet with a disdain look on his face. "Sky," Jack says halfheartedly as the two share a heated stare down. Bridge gulps down nervously while darting his eyes between them.

"Listen, Sky…if you ever hurt Z again, I swear to God you'll regret for playing her like you did."

"Is that a threat, Jack?" Sky glares down evilly at him. "Because you know, what goes on between me and Z is really none of your business."

"When it comes to Z and the way you betrayed her trust, it becomes my business. I mean she trusted you man! How can you do that to a nice girl like Z!" Jack questions out of frustration.

"Don't ever get in my face like that again, Jack." He retorts seriously while narrowing his eyes at the cadet before him. "Next time stay out of my way." Sky abruptly brushes his shoulder as he walks past him, forcing Jack to slightly lose his balance and step back. He turns around and watches them walk off.

_So take take everything and leave me scrambling_

_Reaching for something that wasn't there in the first place_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


	14. In A Black Hole

**A/N:** Hey, guys. I'm sorry it's taking me awhile to update. I've been working on other fics and also I have school to worry about. I'll try to update at _least_ once a week. Anyway...I want to thank you all for the nice reviews and hope you enjoy the latest chapter! You'll see the cadets engaged into different side conversations that would lead to possible conflicts as well as...new attractions. R&R! Thanks for being patient with me...

* * *

Chapter 14

"**In A Black Hole"**

"Oh, God. Ow, ow, ow…this hurts." Jack staggers and limps uncomfortably across the cafeteria room after a quick shower that evening. He held on to his sore back and grunts painfully after a vigorous training in the mud course earlier that day. He slowly takes an empty seat across from Bridge and sighs in relief just to be finally sitting down. "So this is what you guys do everyday?" Cadet Carson looks up from his tray of food and mischievously smirks at his new teammate.

"You'll get use to it."

Jack winces in pain. He looks across the room where he found the gorgeous Sydney Drew eating alone in one of the round tables and reading some magazine. A grin crept over his face as he reaches over across the table to nudge Bridge on the shoulder. "Hey," Cadet Carson was about to pop the soda can open as he pauses and looks up at his male companion, "is she seeing anyone?"

Bridge turns his gaze over to the same direction Jack is staring at and smiled at the sight of her. "You mean, Syd?"

"Yeah," Jack continues staring at her in awe, "she's cute." Bridge could feel his stomach churn at the thought of someone else having an eye for Syd. From the looks of it, he could see Jack is obviously interested in her.

"She doesn't go on a lot of dates." He replies half-heartedly.

"So she's single?"

Bridge reluctantly nods his head, "Yeah…as far as I know." He says followed by a deep sigh. Moments later, Z walks inside the room with the SPD handbook in her grasp. Jack and Bridge watches on as their leader joins Syd at the table.

"Hey, blondie."

Syd looks up from the magazine she was reading and glares at her in response. "My name is Syd thank you very much."

Z just rolled her eyes, "whatever." She opens the book and begins studying.

"No offense, Jack but Syd is just way out of your league."

Cadet Landors took his eyes off her for once and turns back to Bridge. "What do you mean by that?"

"Her parents are rich, Jack. She has a lot of money, she's very well known. Syd is gonna want someone who is at the same level as she is."

Jack just smirks. "I may not be all those things, Bridge but it's important that she knows the kind of person I really am. I mean aren't those the things that do matter? Unless she's a shallow girl."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right."

"Pshh, I know I'm right." Jack breaks his contact with Bridge when suddenly Sky approaches their table. Tension all of a sudden rises as Jack and Sky's contact become serious and intense. Cadet Tate just ignored him as he took a seat next to Bridge.

Syd coyly looks up from her reading material and noticed Z staring at Sky from across the room. A smile crept over the blonde's face as she caught Z once again looking up and down from the SPD handbook. "You know…he really cares about you, Z."

The leader of B-squad furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb. I know you and Sky share this--"

"Can it, Syd." Z shot back. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, I just don't understand why you're mad at him. Bridge and I were the ones that turned you in. You should be mad at us."

"Who says I'm not?"

Syd narrows her eyes at her female companion. "Sky does really care about you, Z. You have no reason to be mad at him."

"Syd, he lied to me! He should have turned me in from the beginning he first saw me, but no…he just had to drag his mission much longer and make me look like a fool, thinking there is some possible way that he and I could ever--" Z pauses in mid-sentenced and sighs at the thought, "never mind." She shook her head and focused back on the SPD handbook. "It doesn't matter anymore."

There was cold silence in the table as Bridge and Jack peered at the serious cadet from their corner of their eyes and noticed him staring at Z across the room.

"You should tell her how you feel, Sky."

He breaks his contact with Z and turns to his male companions. "She wouldn't give me a chance to explain."

"Well I think you should try anyway." Jack surprisingly added as Sky turns his gaze over to him. "Z did enjoy spending time with you. It's all she could think about…"

"Listen, Jack I didn't mean to hurt Z. And now that we're teammates, I just can't mix business with pleasure." Sky tells him seriously. "She made it clear that we're not friends, but rather partners and teammates."

"Look, I don't blame Z for being pissed off at you but it doesn't hurt to try. She's stubborn like that."

"Ha, so is Sky." Bridge added with a playful smirk. "What a perfect match," he muttered as Sky threw him a dirty look.

"A lot of the females in this academy would kill to fill in your shoes." Syd all of a sudden comments as Z looks up from the SPD handbook with a raised eyebrow. "Not only are you the red ranger, but the hottest guy in the academy is obviously into you."

She sighs irritably in response. "Sky set me up, Syd. Obviously he has no feelings for me what so ever."

"You don't know that for sure. And if it's any consolation, he feels like crap after what he did." Z stares at the blonde sincerely and listens. "He's a total mess, Z."

The cadet just rolled her eyes, not giving in to every word she just said. "He's a total mess because he's not the red ranger."

"True, but he is also a mess because of what he did to you."

"What are you trying to say, Syd? That I should give him a chance?"

"Yeah, before you lose something that could have been great."

Z searches her blue eyes carefully. "Why are you encouraging this so much anyway?"

"Because…" Syd trails off as she averts from her gaze and looks over at Sky from across the room. He was locked into a conversation with Jack and Bridge just as she is with Z. "I want him to be happy." She looks back at her leader, followed by a deep sigh. "Whenever Sky goes out to be with you, he comes back with a smile on his face and you just don't see that often around here. Sky is usually very serious, arrogant, a pig-headed, and stubborn jerk but whenever he's with you…he's just a totally different person—someone very free-spirited, kind, outgoing, and laid back. You obviously got to him, Z."

Cadet Delgado watched her as a grin crossed her face. "Are you into him or something?"

"Don't change the subject," Syd scoffs in return.

"What are you talking about? We're staying on topic." She grins playfully. "So answer my question…do you like Sky?"

Syd groans reluctantly. "That doesn't matter. He's into you not me."

"Is that a yes?"

The blonde buried her face in hand out of mere embarrassment. She couldn't lie to her now nor come up with an excuse as silence fell upon them. "Okay, fine." She threw her hands up in defeat and groans. "I admit it. Yes, I do like him." Z lets out a chuckle. "Can you blame me though? How can I not? He's so gorgeous."

She smiles. "Yeah, he is." Z admitted coyly. "But if you like him so much, why are you pushing me to give him a chance?"

"By the looks of it you two obviously like each other. Both of you have similar personalities and it's just the perfect match!" Syd exclaims cheerfully, allowing Z to roll her eyes.

"And you're okay with this?" Z thought oddly.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Syd nods her head reassuringly. "Look, at first I didn't understand why he was never attracted to me. I mean just look at me." Z rolled her eyes, followed by a smirk as Syd twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger and smiled. "I'll eventually get over it. So hook up with him already that way I can move on easily!"

"Whoa now, I never agreed to that."

Syd groans impatiently. "Come on, Z! You have to forget about what happened…"

"It's not that easy, Syd. Sure, I like Sky but…" Z pauses and sighs, "It still hurts…and I think I'm going to need some time…"

Syd nods her head. "Okay, but just so you know…if it weren't for Sky you wouldn't be here and become a part of something bigger." Syd suddenly rises up from her chair and winks. "Just think about that."

Meanwhile, Sky looks up and noticed Syd finally leaving the table. He turns to the guys and makes his leave. "Well, I'll see you guys around." Sky glances over at Z who also followed his gaze as she breaks their contact and turns to Jack upon his arrival at her table. Once Sky exits the cafeteria, he caught up with the blonde down the hallway. "Syd, wait up!" He calls out as she spun around and faces him.

"Hey, Sky." She greeted him nervously as she could feel a lump on her throat just standing right in front of him. "What's up?"

"Are we cool?" He asks worriedly while tilting his head to the side. "I mean…it seems awkward between us and we haven't been talking…"

She smiles. "Yeah, we're cool. Don't worry about it."

"Listen, I noticed you and Z talking at the table…"

"Oh so you've been watching?"

This made Sky coyly blush as a smile crept over his face. "Well…yeah. I noticed you and Z engaged in some conversation, so I'm thinking you two are getting along just fine?"

"Yeah well, we're working on it."

Sky nods his head as awkward silence fell upon them. "So…what did you two talk about?"

Syd furrowed her eyebrows, followed by a chuckle. "That's really none of your business, Sky."

He looks down and nods his head. "I understand."

"Look, just give it some time, Sky." His eyes soften as she looks at him sincerely. "She'll come around."

"I'm not worried about that, Syd. I was wondering if she talked to you about her position as red ranger."

"No…why?" She thought curiously.

"Nothing. I'm hoping she'll have second thoughts about being red ranger."

"Why?"

"She doesn't deserve it, Syd." Sky tells her seriously as she could feel her nose cringe. With Z not around, Sky was becoming his old self yet again. "And she is no leader."

Syd rolls her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go again." She turns back to Sky, her face expressing disapproval. "Sky, when are you ever going to get over yourself? Cruger picked her not you, end of story."

"He only picked her because of my suspension." He shot back. "There's obviously no one else better for the job but me."

"Whatever you say, Sky." Syd was getting fed up with his ego as she turns around to head over to the opposite direction, but then was pulled back as he placed a tight grip around her wrist.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you."

Syd narrows her eyes as she pulled her arm back away from his grasp. "You know, I really don't like your attitude."

"Yeah?" He glares at her. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Silence fell upon them as their contact grew intense.

"I'm glad you're not my leader, Sky." She tells him honestly, allowing the cadet standing before her to slightly part his lips but still manage to keep a straight face. "Z may be a newcomer, but at least she's not a big of a jerk as you are. It takes more than the experience and high test scores to be a leader, Sky. And judging by your attitude, you would make a crappy one." Syd broke their contact as she turned around and disappeared at the corner, leaving a puzzled Sky alone on the hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will involve interaction between Sky and Z, and some action (I think). Don't forget to review! Cheers.


	15. Making the Save Again

**A/N:** Ha, I know it's been awhile but just be glad I finally updated. I've been sick, busy with school and other fics lately…and I suffered a bit from writer's block, but I'm not going to give up till this story is finished. Thanks again for the great reviews…and for your patience. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15

"**Making the Save...Again"**

A month has gone by and Sky Tate finally received word from Commander Cruger that his suspension time has run out. In the control center, Kat Manx handed him back his SPD badge and morpher and immediately was put to work. Z Delgado and Commander Cruger suddenly entered the room as Kat and Sky followed their gazes.

"Congratulations, Sky. You are the new SPD Blue Ranger and I appoint you as second in command." The cadet forces a weak smile although they all knew he wasn't exactly thrilled about it. "Today I'm putting you and Z Delgado in your first assignment." Sky peered at his leader from the corner of his eye. It's been awkward between them—in fact they barely spoken to each other these past few weeks. As much as Sky wants talk to her and hopefully work something out, he just couldn't handle the fact that she is the red ranger.

Once they were dismissed, Sky hesitantly follows Z out the Control Center where they officially begun their assignment. They were told to head over to the subway station where Kyrbots were previously located. The two took the SPD jeep where Z is behind the wheel and Sky settled for the passenger seat. He puts on his dark shades as they begin heading on out.

The ride was quiet for the most part. The only thing they would discuss is the mission itself. Other than that it was dead silence.

Luckily it wasn't too long of a ride as they got there in roughly fifteen minutes. As they got out of the jeep, they found the subway station completely trashed. "Who would do something like this?" Z whispers in disbelief as they struggle to get through wreckage and rubble evil has caused to the city.

"It has to be Grumm!" Sky finds himself clenching his fist in anger.

"Nah yah think!" Z exclaims in a rather sarcastic tone, allowing Sky to shot her a look. "It could have been anyone."

"Kat reported that Krybots were here." He informs his leader. "Grumm is obviously behind this mess." Z did not bother to respond as she begins cleaning up the rubble. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looks over her shoulder, "I'm cleaning."

"Why?"

"Well someone has to do it."

"But weren't we supposed to investigate on the crime scene here?"

"Look I'm just following Commander Cruger's orders, Sky. And we clean."

He looks away and scoffs ridiculously. "This is just great." Cadet Tate threw his hands up in the air. "First day on the job after my suspension and no action."

"You think that maybe being a ranger is more than just fighting. It's also about hard work and doing what you're told." Sky narrows his eyes at her. "Sheesh, it's no wonder you got suspended."

"What was that?"

Z rolls her eyes and groans. "Nothing, just forget about it."

"Oh it's something alright." Sky felt rather offended by her tone of voice. "You know if you want to say something, Z why don't you just say it to my face and stop avoiding it." Z turns around and faces him. "I mean, you're our leader right? Shouldn't you be honest with the team?"

She nods her head in dismay and chuckles. "You want honesty, Sky?" She smirks as he nods his head. "Okay, fine. You're a total jackass." His mouth fell open. "I mean why do you think you're not the red ranger? No one wants a pig-headed, arrogant jerk as their leader. Hell, I wouldn't."

"You don't know the qualities of a leader."

Z scoffs, "Neither do you, Sky. But Commander Cruger picked me for a reason so get over it."

"Why are you being so cruel, Z? My dreams of being a red ranger are shattered because of you."

"I'm being cruel?" The female red ranger releases a forced laugh. "Oh please, just because you didn't get your dream doesn't stop me from chasing mine. If being a true red ranger is what you really want, then you shouldn't even give up on that dream and patronizing others because you failed to reach for it. You're the one that's being cruel, Sky. All I want is to be a part of something bigger and when I finally get that chance, you're here totally jeopardizing it and being a senseless, selfish jerk!" His face expressed shock as his jaw dropped at Z's sudden confrontation. "I'm sorry that you're not the red ranger, really I am. But I'm just going by what Commander Cruger feels is good for the team and if that's appointing me as red ranger to lead the team then so be it."

"Well he made a mistake putting you and Jack in SPD the first place. You two don't have the experience or the proper training to even be here. It's just not fair!"

"Oh will you get over it!" Z stares at him in disbelief. "You know, I look at you and I see someone—that same someone I met for the first time near the park. And I honestly have to say that I really _miss_ that guy—wherever he is." Her eyes soften as Sky looks down on the ground. "But now…I never thought the _real_ you could be someone I _detest_ so much right now."

"I'm not going to listen to this." Sky turns away to the opposite direction in frustration. "We got work to do." Z bit her lip as she and Sky begin clearing the area out.

"Well…well…well…" Sky and Z both turned around as their eyes slowly widen. "If it isn't SPD…"

"Broodwing!" Cadet Tate stares coldly at him. "What do you want?"

"_Power_...and to _destroy_ you all…"

* * *

"What is it Commander?" Jack, Bridge, and Syd all entered the Control Center as soon as the emergency alarm went off.

"It's Sky and Z." Kat turns away from the computers to face the remaining cadets. "They are in trouble."

"Suit up, rangers!"

Jack, Bridge, and Syd nodded their heads. "Yes, Commander." They stated in unison.

"Ready?" Cadet Landors takes out his morpher.

"Ready!" Bridge and Syd chorused.

"SPD, Emergency!"

Meanwhile at the subway station, Broodwing takes the upper hand as he tosses the blue SPD ranger into the air where he landed on the ground and returned to his civilian form after the direct hit. "Sky!" The red SPD ranger kneels down next to him. They were able to hold their own for a few moments, but Broodwing was just too strong forcing them to call the others. "Are you okay?"

He nods his head and struggles to get up, "Yeah I'll be fine." He grunted.

"Oh no, you're hurt." Z gasps, noticing the deep cut on his uniform. "Don't go anywhere. I'll take it from here."

"No! I can still fight!"

"I'm red ranger and that's an order!" She argues back.

"I don't care! You're not going to fight him alone, Z!"

The red SPD ranger abruptly pushes Sky out of the way. "I can try!"

"Z! NOOO!"

"You are way out of your league, ranger." Broodwing says in his dreadful voice.

Z, still in her ranger form, gets into a fighting stance. "You haven't seen anything yet! How about some girl power!"

Sky watches on in horror as Broodwing slowly takes out some kind of deadly weapon from behind. "Z, don't do this!" He yells out desperately while holding on to his injured arm. "It's a trap!"

"Say goodbye, ranger."

Sky's eyes widen. "NOOOO!"

Z looks over her shoulder as Sky comes running towards her direction. A gasp escaped from her lips as she turns away and noticed a ball of light aiming directly at her. Her eyes widen and before she thought she'd take the hit, Sky came diving in front of her and makes the save…once again.

* * *

**A/N:** A little note, in the first few chapters you see Sky saving Z all the time in different situations prior to when they first met…so just in case you're wondering what I mean when Sky "makes the save…once again" now you know. I figured since it's been awhile since I last updated,some of you may have forgotten the first few chapters. Anyway…don't forget to review and I'll do my best to update the next chapter.


	16. Forget Regret

**A/N:** Haha, I know it's been a long ass time and I'm sorry for the long wait. It's almost the end of the school year, so a lot has been happening with school and plus I was suffering from a writer's block with this story. Like I stated before, I will eventually finish this one so hopefully you remember what's happening. You might want to go back and read a few chapters to refresh your memory. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope to see more coming. R&R, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

"**Forget Regret" **

It was about two hours since the incident as Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Z all waited in the common room for the news on Sky's condition. The injured SPD blue ranger was in the infirmary room getting tested with Kat Manx and Dr. Felix. Meanwhile, Syd noticed their leader's back facing the rest of the group, waiting anxiously as she rises up from the seat and slowly approaches her from behind.

"Syd," Jack hissed quietly before she even did anything, "maybe you shouldn't--"

"It's cool." She tells him with a sincere smile. "I got this."

He nods his head as Syd makes her way over to Z. She takes a deep breath and lightly taps her on the shoulder. "Hey," she greeted as their leader turns around and sullenly smiles in return.

"Hey, Syd."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So…how are you holding up?" The blonde questioned, in hopes to get into a conversation with her. Instead of responding, Z just looked at her and faked laugh.

"You know what, Syd? You don't have to tell me that Sky cares about me alright?" She noticed Z beginning to get frustrated. "But tell me this, why is that Sky always try to be a hero huh? He could've gotten himself killed."

Syd's lips slightly parted to speak. "Wouldn't you do the same thing? Risk your life to save another?" She questioned. "Sky would do that for any of us just like we would do the same for each other." Z averts from her gaze and suddenly looks down. "I know you heard this about a million times but Sky does really care about you, Z and he's truly sorry for gaining your trust and betraying you like he did."

"She's right." Bridge joins in the conversation. "I'm not supposed to say this, but Sky did tell me he'd forgotten the last time he enjoyed himself till of course…" he pauses in mid-sentence and smiles, "he met you." Syd looks down and sadly frowns at the thought. It was a shame she couldn't make Sky feel that way. But then again, as much as she hates to say it, she believed Sky and Z, two most outspoken people she know, could be good for each other. _'I'll find my prince charming right?_' She thought as Bridge continues on. "Sky developed feelings for you, Z and it kills him that you'll never forgive him."

Silence lingered in the air when suddenly their thoughts were interrupted as Kat Manx makes her way inside the common room. The four all stood up, holding their breaths and waiting for her to speak.

"Kat…" Z drew in a few nervous gulps, her expression filled with concern for the SPD blue ranger. "How's he doing?"

"Well," Dr. Manx starts off with a sigh, "he took a big hit. Other than a few bruises and scars, Sky will be alright." Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Z let out a sigh of relief. "Luckily nothing serious has happened to him."

"Sky is a very strong guy." Bridge commented as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yup, he sure is."

"Can we see him?" Syd asked.

"Yes, but it's for the best if we go one at a time. And don't take too long." Kat informs the cadets. "Sky needs his rest." There was a small pause. "Care if anyone goes first?"

They exchange looks as their gazes all follow Z.

She looks at them and smiles, followed by a roll to the eyes. "Gee, I guess I will."

* * *

As Kat Manx led Z to the infirmary room, the cadet finds herself getting nervous with each step she takes as they get nearer and nearer to the location where they situated Sky. The tension between Sky and herself has been so thick that it made it impossible for her to be in the same room with him. After what Sky did Z thought she could easily avoid him at every chance she gets, but finds it difficult each time especially when they are forced to work together. Plus, how can she try avoiding the guy that saved her life multiple times?

As days go by, Z finds herself wanting to forgive him, but the betrayal simply pains her even more because deep inside, whether she wanted to admit it or not, Z also developed feelings for Sky.

"Here we are." Kat Manx stood in front of the door that separates them from Sky. "Let me know if you need anything."

Z weakly smiles in response. "Thanks, Kat."

With that, Kat Manx entered her office just next door leaving the cadet alone in the hallway. She then takes several deep breaths and when it's time, slowly turns the knob.

Z sticks her head out the door and noticed Sky on a bed sleeping peacefully it seemed with a bandage wrapped around his forehead and a few scars and bruises on his arms. She slowly crept inside, gently shutting the door behind and making her way to the empty chair sitting beside Sky.

When he could feel a presence in the room, Sky flutters his eyes open as a small smile crossed his lips at the sight of her. "Hey there…" she sits down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

He grunted in pain. "I've been better." Cadet Tate tried to sit up but couldn't due to the soreness and pain he could feel on his neck and back.

"Whoa now." She gently pushes him back on the bed. "You should stay still."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Sky let out a heavy grown. "Who knew I'd be injured first day on the job as a ranger eh?"

Z lightly chuckles.

"So why did you do it?" She asked while biting her button lip. "Why is it that you always have to save me?"

He slightly turns his head to get a good look at his female companion. "Well someone has to right?"

Z looks down and chuckles. "You know, I was thinking." Sky wrinkles his forehead in bewilderment. "This tension between us is only creating a lot of problems and," she pauses and stares deeply into his blue eyes, "And I want us to be cool. I mean we almost got killed back there."

"I do too." It surprised him that they were actually having a decent conversation without having to get into another argument that nearly cost both of their lives.

Z averts from his gaze and sighs as though what she's been meaning to tell him was quite difficult to let out. He listens intently as his female companion continues on. "So...I've decided for the both of us that it's best if I step down from SPD."

"What?"

"You're forgiven okay? You're officially off the hook. You were just doing what you had to do and I totally freaked out about it." She explains. "And I admit, as much as it sucks you did pretty well in gaining my trust and betraying it."

He stares at her quizzically. He didn't expect her to forgive him that easily. He knew something was up. "But I don't understand. So you're just gonna quit?"

"No, I'm simply giving you the position you always wanted."

Sky's lips slightly parted. "You would give away your title as red ranger just for me?" He questioned in disbelief as Z nods her head. She was hoping he'd protest on the idea and somehow make her stay, but instead…

"If that's what you want." He responds as she shot him a look. Perhaps Bridge was wrong about Sky having any feelings for her after all.

"It's what we both want right?" She forced a smile. "We go to our separate ways, pretend none of this ever happened, and forget that we even met." By saying all this, Z was rather disappointed and hurt. She felt as though Sky didn't care and that the times they shared together simply never mattered to him as it did to her. She even hoped to hear him go against everything she just said and ask her to stay, but he didn't._ 'All he ever wanted is to be the red ranger,'_ she thought to herself sadly, _'what makes you think it's you that he wants?'_ But it was no surprise as Sky could see the hurt expressed on her face. He didn't know what to say as he remained silent and completely speechless. "Well, Kat said I shouldn't take so much time." Z felt miserable at the moment, she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible before the tears start coming in. "The others will want to see you, so I'll uh…just go." Z quickly got up from the chair and hastily walks towards the door. Just as Sky was about to say something in response to keep her from walking out the door, Z was already gone.

* * *

"I wonder how it is going in there." Syd thought as Jack and Bridge began walking towards the infirmary room.

"Hopefully they're not beating each other up." Jack stated jokingly when suddenly they spotted Z walking down the hallway. "Well there she is now." He pointed out. "Hey, Z."

Without looking back at them, the cadet simply walked by without a greeting and headed to the rooms. Jack, Bridge, and Syd stopped on the middle of the hallway as they watch her disappeared around the corner.

"Oookay," Bridge scratches the top of his head. "I guess it didn't go too well…"

Jack and Syd looked at each other and both heaved a deep sigh. "I'll go and talk to Z." The blonde tells her new teammate member. "You get Sky."

Jack nods. "Got it."

"Wait," Cadet Carson stops them before they go to their separate ways, "what do I get?"

"Well…" Jack lightly taps him on the shoulder with an idea in mind, "you can go and get some toast."

Bridge shrugs and smiles at the thought, "Fine by me."

* * *

**A/N:** I swear I'll try to update ASAP as long as you review. lol. The story is almost finished, so please hang in there. Again, thanks for your patience.


	17. One That Got Away

**A/N:** Glad to see that people are still interested in the story. lol. Thanks for the reviews. I know I have some making up to do, so I decided to update quickly with another chapter. R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

"**One That Got Away"**

A week has gone by and things have been different around SPD headquarters. Sky quickly recovered from his injuries and started training once again to strengthen his abilities, and at the same time, has been avoiding the rest of his B-squad teammates. It's also been exactly one week since cadet Delgado handed over her badge which would explain to others Sky's odd behavior. The last time he'd seen Delgado was when she came to visit him in the infirmary room and since then, she'd didn't even say goodbye. Syd tried to convince Z to stay, not even her best friend Jack who couldn't get her to change her mind. All they know from Commander Cruger was that she simply felt she is needed somewhere else and that she wishes all of them good luck.

While walking down the corridors of the academy, Jack Landors makes a visit to Sky's room where his door was left open. He took a peek inside and noticed him taking out all his anger and frustrations on a punching bag. Jack figured it either had to do with Commander Cruger refusing to appoint Sky as red ranger or because of the Z problem. The others; however believed that Sky was more disappointed with the fact that she didn't even say goodbye more so than being a red ranger which if it were true it wouldn't surprise them at all.

"Hey, man." Jack lightly knocks on the door to get Sky's attention as he looks over his shoulder. "Listen, the three of us were thinking of going out to grab a bite to eat and we were wondering if you would like to come with."

"I'll pass."

He sighs. "Come on, Sky. You've been distant with us lately."

"It's not like there's no food around here." He grunted irritably. Sky was just too damn stubborn; Jack refuses to start arguing with him. Everytime he tries to get him to do something with the group, Sky appears to always find an excuse and start tension.

"Fine, if that's what you want." Without saying another word, Cadet Landors simply walked out.

"So what did he say?" Bridge and Syd waited for him just around the corner of the hallway.

Jack looks at them and deeply sighs, "nope."

They frowned in disappointment. "Poor guy."

"He's ususally not like this."

Moments later, Sky appeared from his room wearing his normal civilian clothes. Jack, Bridge, and Syd watched on thinking and hoping he changed his mind. "So you're gonna join us afterall."

He adjusted the collar of his black jacket and looks up. "Actually…I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Goodie!" Syd exclaims. "We could use the fresh air."

"Uh…no offense, guys but I rather be alone."

"Oh…" She pouts as the others exchange puzzled looks. "Okay."

"Maybe some other time, I'll see you guys later."

Jack, Bridge, and Syd stood back as they watch the cadet walk out.

* * *

Back on the streets, Z Delgado was momentarily wandering in New Tech City after work at the children's shelter. While enjoying a nice walk out, she came across a store and spotted something she'd like to try on. A lot has been on her mind for the past week and things were slowly getting better. If she wasn't going to be a part of something bigger at SPD, she figured she'd make a difference by volunteering at the children's shelter where she could be surrounded with kids with no family—something she could definitely relate to living on the streets.

As Z was about to enter the store, a familiar face reflected in the glass window. She stopped with her lips slightly parted as she quickly turned around.

"Sky?" She was overwhelmed with his unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Awkward silence fell in the air as the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. Although it's only been a week since they last spoken or seen each other, to them it felt like forever.

"I was just going out for a walk."

Z narrows her eyes. "You sure you're not just spying on me?" She shot back coldly. It's obvious to him that she couldn't leave it all behind. "It's not like I'm going to steal or anything."

He groans. "I thought you were over that."

"I am, but I just want to give you a hard time."

"Why? So you could just push me away and never say goodbye?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Z questioned while folding her arms across her chest. "Oh and by the way, how does it feel to be the new red ranger?" She asked in a rather sarcastic tone.

He lets out a deep sigh. "I'm not the red ranger, Z. And even if Cruger decided to let me lead the team, it just wouldn't feel right."

"Why?"

"Because you are the red ranger," he tells her seriously, "you're my leader and therefore, I follow you." Z furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Look, you're right. Being the red ranger is what I always wanted. Ever since my father became one it was my only lifelong dream and nothing else. But then," he pauses in mid-sentenced, "it didn't feel right." Z tilts her head to the side and listens intently. "Ever since you left I didn't care about whether I was going to be the next red ranger or not because the truth is, it feels better to earn it than to ask for it." A small smile crept over her lips. "And…I really miss you."

She looks down and smiles in pleased embarrassment. "Wow, did Broodwing hit you that hard on the head?"

Sky smirked at the comment. "Yeah I guess he did."

The two shared a quick laugh.

"I'm really proud of you, Sky." Z's eyes soften. "You're growing up to be a real person."

"Ha, ha." He joked. "Real funny."

"No, I'm serious." She smiles sincerely. "It's nice to know the person I met for the first time is still intact."

Sky looks around and noticed it was the same place where they first met. "Well this is weird. Didn't I bump into you here?"

She looks around and realizes it too. "Yeah it is." Z wrinkles her nose at the thought. "That is weird."

His blue eyes fell on her once again. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Hey are you doing anything?" He finally had the courage to ask.

Z thought about it briefly. "Well I was about to go inside to try on the jacket."

"What about afterwards?" He asks without sounding too desperate. He had a reputation to protect. "I was thinking maybe we can get a cup of coffee and get a bite to eat or something."

There was something about Z that made him feel so nervous and tense. "Sure, I got nothing else to do."

* * *

Sky and Z settled at a café that was just around the corner and ordered a few drinks to go along with the food. At first it was just small talk about how their week went and then it was awkward silence.

"So…" Sky grunted to break the stillness. "I've been waiting to ask you this…" Z stares at him intently. "Why did you leave? I mean I know it can't just be handing over the red ranger position." She looks down and bit her lip. "Z," there was a smal pause as she slowly meets his gaze, "Is there another reason behind leaving SPD?"

"Well, you never really stopped me so I thought you didn't really want me there." She responds sullenly as he nods his head. "I mean you hated the fact that Jack and I were all of a sudden part of the team."

"Is that all?" He questioned.

_'No,' she_ thought to herself,_ 'And because I really like you but I'm too chicken to admit it so I thought leaving would just make the feelings go away.'_ Z simply nodded her head and answered, "Yes that's all."

"That may be true, but I realized Cruger put us together for a reason. The five us have these abilities that make us different from everyone else and he truly believes that we can overcome being different." He explains. "Together we can make a difference yah know?"

She smiles. "Are you asking me to come back, cadet?"

He coyly blushes. "Yes, but I'm also asking you to stay." His eyes soften--his every word so innocent and sincere made her heart skip a beat. But was it all true? She was getting the feeling of butterflies in her stomach once again. "We need you, Z." He sighs while searching her face carefully. "_I_ need you."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun. Two more chapters left I think or maybe more depending on how I do it. Some action coming your way. Don't forget to review. Thanks!


	18. How Does It Feel

**A/N:** Next chapter would be the last one...but I think I'm going to make it a tad bit longer. I'm not so sure just yet so don't get your hopes up! lol. Anywho, thanks again for the lovely reviews...you guys ROCK! Enjoy this one and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 18

"**How Does It Feel" **

"I'm getting a troobian reading, Commander." Kat Manx scans the computers inside the control room as Cruger pulls the emergency alarm. "Suit up, rangers!"

Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Syd rushed out in their ranger uniforms as the guys took their bikes and Syd driving the jeep to the location.

As soon as they arrived just moments after, there were already krybots in sight and Broodwing with two of his monsters he paid to do his dirty work for him.

"What happened to your leader?" Broodwing questions quite dreadfully, followed by an evil laugh once he noticed that there were only four of them. The B-Squad rangers jumped off from their vehicles and face them. "Give it up. You are all completely defenseless without the red ranger!"

"We can still take you on, Broodwing!" The blue ranger exclaims.

"Yeah!" The pink ranger joins in. "Time for some girl power! Ha!" Bridges knelt down as Syd jumped on his shoulder and kicked two of Broodwing's monsters while doing the splits in the air with a front and back kick. She then began to fight them, holding her own for a few food seconds when suddenly the two faced monster used his sword and targeted the pink ranger as sparks started flying with every hit.

"Syd!" Bridge yells out as he comes running to her aid. "Hey! Let her go!"

"If you say so," the two faced-monster tosses Syd towards the green SPD Ranger as the two fell on the ground. The creature then begins laughing evilly. "Pathetic fools!"

"Ow!"

Syd looks down at Bridge while being on top of him. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

He grunted in pain. "Anytime…" He responds as she helps him up.

"So much for girl power without Z around." She sighs.

"It's our turn!" The yellow SPD ranger turns to the one in the blue suit. "You ready, Sky?"

"I'm all over it, Jack! Ha!"

The two were able to fight their way through all the krybots as they began targeting two-faced and totterbug. After taking a few shots, the two were getting the upper hand when suddenly Broodwing interfered bringing more krybots to the scene.

"Oh no!" Syd yelped as more came swarming all over her. "There's just too many of them!"

"Hold on, Syd!" Bridge tries to break free from the mod of krybots but couldn't do so. He took matters to his own hands as he takes out the delta max blasters and uses them on the Krybots. Meanwhile, the pink SPD ranger stumbled to the ground after a hard hit, letting out a groan of frustration.

"That does it!" Syd pushes herself up as she clenches her first together. She was getting fed up with the bad guys overpowering them. More Krybots lined up in front of her. "You want to play rough eh?" The pink ranger takes out the delta max blasters and turns it into a handy laser as she gets into a fighting stance. "Well I'll show you rough! Hiya!"

Sky quickly ducked as two-faced started shooting at him with his very own weaponry. The blue ranger then took out his delta max blasters and begins aiming for the monster when just moments after totterbug kicked the weapon from off his hand and kicked the ranger in the mid section, sending him flying in the air. Jack then takes a shot at them, but end up getting blasted by totterbug's blast as he landed next to Sky.

"Ah, man." He grunted as they struggled to get up. "These guys are tough."

Two-faced and totterbug begin taunting towards their direction. "You give up rangers?"

Just moments after Bridge and Syd were being tossed in the air by the Krybots as they now joined Jack and Sky on the ground.

"Now it's time to finish you all!"

The rangers looked at each other in horror as two-faced raised his sword high and totterbug preparing to blast them with his weapon.

"Goodbye, rangers!"

"Hiya!" A figure, from out of nowhere, jumped in front of the B-Squad rangers and kicked both two-faced and totterbug. "Not so fast, boys!" She landed on the ground as the rangers looked up and gasped. "It's Z!"

"Yes!" They sighed in relief. "You decided to stay!" Sky exclaims in triumph as she looks over her shoulder and smirk.

"I never left."

He furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment behind the helmet. "Huh?"

"What!" Broodwing exclaims as Z, in her civilian form, gets into a fighting stance. He didn't expect another ranger to be a part of his evil plans. Now his chances of defeating SPD once and for all were suddenly out of reach.

"Aw…why the hostility, Broodwing? Don't you miss me?" She said out of sarcasm as a smirk crossed her face. "Let's see how well you can do with the three of me." Z replicated as two of her clones stood beside her in the same stance.

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"There are more of you than there are of us." Bridge exclaims as the rest of them begin to rise up. "So technically you guys weren't being fair first. I mean if you think about it—

"Oh boy," Syd murmured as Bridge continues on.

"There was only like four of us and then there was you, the dude with two scary looking faces, the bug, and like twenty krybots." He turns away from Broodwing to face the others. "That's not fair right?"

Z rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I think we should get back to business here, Bridge."

"Got cha."

"Hiya!" Z and her duplicates began to take on Broodwing, two-faced, and totterbug leaving the others with krybots to handle. During the fight, it was Broodwing versus Z as he blocked one of her shots and flipped her to the ground. However, the cadet flipped back up and leg sweeps Broodwing, putting all her energy into this fight with kicks and punches coming at his way. Z had so much anger in her, part of it had to do with revenge of what Broodwing tried to do to her, but did to Sky instead.

Z dominated the fight for a moment but was suddenly losing that energy and focus she had initially as Broodwing gets back in to it.

"AHH!" She grunted in pain as he pulled her hair, but with her flexibility, she was able to kick him from behind to break free from his grip.

Breathing heavily, Z as one again immediately took out an SPD morpher from her belt, ready to take it to the next level.

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

Troobians retreated as the B-Squad rangers returned to SPD in the control center after a successful battle with Commander Cruger and Kat Manx in the room

"Good job, rangers. I'm very proud of you." Commander Cruger announces as they all exchange looks with rewarding smiles on their faces. "You are finally working together as a team. I can't be anymore proud. Congratulations."

"Yeah!" Jack chuckled. "Thanks to my girl, Z right here." He places an arm around her as she smiles in pleased embarrassment.

"Did you see how scared they looked as soon as Z busts out the red suit and the delta blasters?" Bridge questioned quite enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they were running scared." Syd chuckled at the thought as they began walking out of the control center after being dismissed by the big blue dog.

Jack, Bridge, Z, and Syd were constantly talking about what happened that day when suddenly silence lingered in the air as soon as Sky stood in front of their leader. Jack, Bridge, and Syd exchanged worried looks. Ever since Z showed up to the scene, they noticed Sky's silence, and at that moment, his expression was almost blank that it was difficult to know what he was thinking.

The tension between Sky and Z was so thick as Jack, Bridge, and Syd hold their breathes. Everytime it was the two of them, it seemed as though they were gonna go at it with each other.

"So this was all a set up." Sky stared deeply into her eyes, the tone of his voice indicated that he was rather upset about it. "You never left SPD did you?"

Z bit her lip. "No," she lets out a sigh, "I never did."

"So you lied to me." Sky averts from her gaze while letting out a pathetic chuckle. "Wow," he rubs his eyes, shaking his head at the same time, "I feel such an idiot."

"Don't be. I did it for a reason. And it's not to make you feel like an idiot, Sky." She tells him. "I did it because I thought you need to learn a lesson here. And it worked didn't it? I mean the talk we had yesterday…it showed me a different side of you. The one I missed."

"But you lied to me, Z." He retorts. "You made me feel like crap for the past week because of you!"

"How do you think that made me feel when you lied to me!" She argues back.

His lips slightly parted. "Whoa, now. Is that what it's all about?" He questioned. "Were you trying to get back at me?"

"No!" She yells out of frustration. "You're missing the whole point!"

"Whatever." He narrows his eyes at her. "It makes perfect sense."

Z scoffs as she watches Sky walk out. "UGH! I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" The cadet lets out a heavy groan as she begins marching off towards the opposite direction, leaving the others behind.

The three just exchange puzzled looks, nodding their heads in disappointment. It was as though they have to go through the tension again and live with it.

"Not again." Cadet Landors grunted. "Just when I thought things were gonna get better..."

"Those two have some serious issues…" Syd commented as Jack and Bridge nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ooh yeahh."

There was a moment of silence for it was now just the three of them in the hallway.

"So…" Jack suddenly breaks the silence, "who's up for a game of lightball?"

"I am!" Bridge and Syd chorused in unison as they began to walk towards the common room.

* * *

**A/N:**Dun. Dun. Dun. lol. Alright,let me know what's on your mind.


	19. The Complications of Red & Blue

**A/N:** I appreciate all the reviews so again thank you! Okay so you must be wondering why Sky and Z are like arguing all the time. Well I figured I immitate the relationship Jack and Sky had in the show into this story but with Sky and Z just to increase the tension a bit. I want the story to reenact the first few episodes, but with of course my little wicked twist. lol. With that said, R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

"**The Complications of Red & Blue"**

The following morning, Syd got up bright and early to face a whole new day as she makes her way towards the cafeteria in her pink pajamas. Once she filled her tray with a cinnamon bagel, cream cheese, blueberry muffin, some toast, and orange juice the blonde immediately spotted Cadet Carson and Landors sitting at a table as she goes ahead and joins them.

"Morning, Syd." Jack was the first to greet the blonde as he noticed Bridge immediately getting up and pulling the chair from under the table for her. He darted his eyes between the two as a playful smirk crossed his face.

"Morning, boys." She looks up at Bridge and smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sits back down next to her as Jack look away and snickers silently among himself for his amusement.

"So…" Syd starts off after a small pause. "Has any one of you spoken to Sky or Z?"

"Nope," the guys nodded their heads and respond in unison.

"I wouldn't want to get in their bad side." Jack murmured. "I mean…I don't think it's the right time to get in their business yah know?"

Syd just shrugged her shoulders when suddenly she spotted Z making her way inside the cafeteria, getting some breakfast, and sitting at a vacant table with a book in hand.

"I'll uh see you guys later."

Bridge frowns as he watches the blonde carry her tray and move from one table to the other. "Bye…"

He lets out a heavy sigh as Jack peers at him from the corner of his eye and chuckles.

"Uh huh…" he mumbled as Bridge shot him a look.

"What?"

"You are so into her!"

"Am not!"

"You are too! And it's obvious."

"How?"

"Yesterday you were always trying to save her when you could've been saving me or Sky. But did you? Nooo…"

Bridge rolls his eyes. "What are you talking about? I tried helping you guys but I had my hands full."

"Yeah, your hands full with Syd." Jack grins, only making Cadet Carson groan irritably. "Oh come on, the girl is hot. You know you want her."

Bridge coyly blushes at the thought. "Can you please stop? I don't even want to talk about it."

"So it is true." Jack continues to grin and annoy him for his amusement. "Think about it…Bridge and Syd." He turns to the cadet. "It has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

He glares at him. "Can you shut up now?"

Meanwhile Syd joins Z for breakfast as the cadet greets her with open arms.

"Well what's up, blondie? Come sit down."

Cadet Drew smiles as she sits down across from her leader. There was a moment of silence till Syd finally brought up the question.

"So…" she starts off, "are you and Sky still not talking?"

Z just shook her head and chuckles. "Why is it that whenever we're engaged in some conversation you always bring up Sky?" She pauses. "Oh that's right, you like the guy."

Syd groans in response. "Look…you two somehow need to work things out because this drama that you and Sky are stirring up is only creating a lot of tension and awkwardness within the group."

"Sky who?" Z simply rolled her eyes and continues eating her pancakes as though nothing was said.

"See what I mean?" The blonde scoffs. "This immaturity behavior needs to stop."

"You want to talk to me about immaturity? Why don't you go to Sky on the subject? He's the one that needs the 411."

"Well so do you."

"I'm not the one crying because I'm not the red ranger. And you know what? When he found me that one day when he thought I left, he said all those nice things out of guilt. I bet you that he was glad that I left. Sky doesn't care. He just wants to get rid of me so he can be the red ranger."

"What makes you think that?" Syd questioned. "What about yesterday when Sky blew out of proportion once he found out that it was all a set up? He was obviously hurt…and when you were _'gone'_, he felt like total crap! I swear, Z…if only you were there…"

"Whatever, I try to work things out with him and be nice…but nooo. He obviously refuses to cooperate with me. And you know what? That's his problem. As a leader, I'm not going to take his crap. He needs to suck it up and move on." Z tells her as she took one bite of her apple and takes her tray to dispose the leftovers, leaving Syd behind.

Cadet Delgado then makes her exit when suddenly she runs into Sky just as she was about to leave the room. The two stopped and stared deeply into each other's eyes with a million thoughts turning through their heads. Jack, Bridge, and Syd looked their way—holding their breaths once again awaiting for the next thing to happen.

"Well…" Sky breaks the silence after an intense contact, "are you gonna move or what?"

Z's lips slightly parted as she narrows her eyes at him and scoffs. "You're the one in the way, Sky."

"Now you're gonna make a big deal about it?"

"You're the one making a big deal about everything!"

Syd covers her face in hand and sighs. "Oh brother…"

"You know what? This is ridiculous."

"Finally something we can agree on." Sky murmured as Z groans out of frustration.

"I try to be nice here and fit in." She exclaims. "Maybe you'd understand if you were in my shoes, but you're not so it would be impossible for you to realize how it is to live on your own with almost nothing." Sky listens intently. "I'm new to this and I really don't know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing for that matter as your leader. All I know is that I'm trying to get around. I mean it's a big adjustment for me, Sky and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way because I would never intentionally hurt you," she says sincerely, "ever. And I'm saying this because this thing between you and me isn't fair to the others. I want us to be cool for good, Sky and be able to work together, but that's not going to happen until we stop this and get over the heated drama that's only making things worst between us and the people we work with."

"Is there something wrong here?" Commander Cruger got in the middle of their conversation as both Sky and Z get into a stance position.

"No, sir." They responded in unison.

He darted his eyes between the two and releases a groan. "We'll just see about that."

Sky and Z exchange weird looks. "Sir?"

"Rangers, to the simulation room…now!"

* * *

The B-Squad members were now occupied doing simulated training sessions with Boom as the simulated alien they have to chase down. So far it was going so well as Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd dealt with the krybots successfully. Once they got them out of the way, the five took cover waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Clear," Bridge and Syd took cover behind the wall as their area in the parking lot was completely empty.

Bridge then uses his genetic powers to track the alien down.

"He's heading at your way, Z."

"I see him!" Jack retorts. "Sky, he's right behind the row of cars on your left!"

"I got it."

Both Sky and Z got up, and with miss-communication, accidentally run into each other, allowing the alien to escape.

"I don't believe this!" Cadet Tate blurted out in frustration.

Jack, Bridge, and Syd all went after the alien as Sky and Z begin to argue on the spot

"You got in my way!" Z retorts. "Again."

"What? You were in my way! Thanks to you, we let the alien escape!"

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"This is just total proof that you're not leader material."

Z scoffs offensively. "And you are?" She lets out a small chuckle. "No offense, Sky but I wouldn't want a leader who has an ego bigger than his head!"

"You want to talk about ego? What about you Miss. Oh I'm the red ranger."

"No need to get all bitter about it just because you weren't chosen for it."

Commander Cruger groans as he turns to Kat Manx. "Where did I go wrong with them?" She shrugged her shoulders and slightly chuckles.

"What happened to everything you just said? Because you know what, you're not being nice right now."

Z narrows her eyes at the cadet standing before her. "Well you're not being nice either! I'm not just gonna stand here and let you jerk me around like this."

"You want to settle this once and for all?" Sky questioned as he gets into a fighting stance.

Z liked the idea as she too gets into a fighting stance, ready to unleash all her frustrations at him. "We shall. Hiya!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack, Bridge, and Syd got there just in time before they made any contact.

Sky and Z turned to Cadet Landors.

"You guys can't start without us." Jack turns to Bridge and Syd with a smirk. "Got popcorn? This I gotta see."

"That's enough, rangers." Kat Manx ended the simulation training as the B-Squad rangers get into a fixed stance. "Well…" she grunted, "that was…a total failure." Dr. Manx then turns to Sky and Z. "Cadet Delgado and Tate, Commander Cruger would like to see the both of you."

"Busted," Bridge murmured as they watch Sky and Z follow Kat Manx towards the Control Center."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Next chapter_ could_ be the last one...so keep your eyes open.


	20. Another Chance

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews as always. I got nothing left to say...so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

"**Another Chance" **

Kat Manx left Cadet Tate and Delgado inside the control center as they waited patiently and nervously for Commander Cruger. Sky and Z stood still with their hands behind their backs while glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes. Just moments later, the big blue dog enters the room, looking very intimidating upon his approach.

"Well." He looks at them and groans while choosing his words wisely. "I got word from Kat that you two failed horribly during the simulation." Sky and Z both looked down shamefully. "And I must say, I never been so disappointed throughout my years working here till this very day."

"Sir, I can explain."

He turns to her.

"Please do, cadet."

Z looks over at Sky before starting off with a nervous sigh. "It was my fault. I take full responsibility."

Cadet Tate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment as Z continues on. "As the leader of the group, I fail to communicate with the other members and give a proper execution from our positions to track down the alien. As a result, we failed the mission and I took upon myself to blame Sky when it was me that failed them as their leader, sir."

Sky's lips parted as he gives her a puzzled look.

"Very well, Cadet." Commander Cruger then turns his gaze over to Sky. "Tate, you are dismissed. As for you Miss Delgado--"

"But sir--"

Cruger stops and turns back to Cadet Tate, who just interrupted him. "Yes?"

He looks at Z and sighs. Sky wasn't just going to stand there and have Z take full responsibility, although it surprised him that she would. He'd expect her to start pointing the finger at him. Z taking the blame didn't feel right, especially to him. "It's not her fault, Commander." He stepped up and deeply sighs. "It was my mistake."

"Sky?"

"I refuse to obey her orders, sir." He explains in all honesty as Z protested.

"No, Commander. I'm responsible for this."

"I was stubborn and insubordinate." Sky continues speaking. "I let my emotions take over our mission and as a result I failed the team…and my leader."

"Sky, you don't have to do this."

"Just because you're the red ranger doesn't mean you should take fault of everything." He shot back. "We work as a team, Z. If you go down, I'm going down with you."

Commander Cruger darted his eyes between them. He felt slightly confused, but yet proud of the both of them. Despite their intense relationship and stubbornness, Commander Cruger felt that they were slowly learning and accepting one another. He could tell that deep inside there was something going on between them—but whatever it is, he believe that the two of them working together would bring a lot of good and strength to SPD.

"Very well," he grunted. "You two are dismissed."

"That's it?" Sky and Z exchange bewildered looks. "You're not gonna punish us or anything?"

There was a small pause.

"Well I could."

Sky and Z drew in a few nervous gulps.

"But I decided that you two pretty much learned your lesson and the truth from yourselves." He explains as the cadets exchange smiles. "And that is a very important thing. Just make sure it won't happen again."

"Don't worry, sir. It won't." Z tells him reassuring. "Right, Sky?"

He looks at her and nods. "Right."

* * *

"Why did you do it huh?" Z breaks the silence as the two begin walking down the hallway after being dismissed. "You said it yourself that it was my fault and that I wasn't leader material." She quoted with the gesture of the fingers.

Sky stopped in the middle of the corridor and faces her. "Look, let's just forget about it okay?" She searches his blue eyes carefully. He wasn't the same Sky she'd witnessed just a few hours ago.

"Why is it that one minute you'd be a total jerk and the second a whole different person? It's like you have split personalities." Sky chuckled at the comment. "It's not funny." She tells him seriously. "It's like I don't even know who you are."

Z nods her head in dismay as she turned around and headed to the opposite direction. Sky looks down when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, allowing him to turn around.

"Hey…" Syd smiles sincerely. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'll be fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not now, Syd."

He moves to the side, only making her stand in his way. He groans irritably as she follows his every move, "Syd."

"I'm your friend, Sky." She tells him seriously. "You can talk to me about anything."

Silence lingered in the air as Sky gives in, releasing a deep breath.

"Well I'm kind of hungry." He groans. "Why don't we talk about it over some pizza eh?"

The blonde smiles in return. "Sounds like a great idea."

The two took Sky's blue convertible as they arrived just moments after at a pizza place nearby. It was a beautiful day out with clear skies and nothing else but sunshine. Sky and Syd both took their orders and waited patiently for them as silence lingered in the air.

"I think I'm being too hard on Z."

"Nah, yah think!" Syd chuckled as he shot her a look, forcing the blonde put on a serious face. "I'm sorry."

Sky groans as he rubs the back of his neck. "She has this fire that drives me crazy."

"In an emotional way or…" she bit her lip and smirks, "a sexual way?"

He stops and narrows his eyes at her. "You see, this is why I don't come and talk to you about these things."

"Oh come on, Sky. Just answer the question."

"Emotionally."

"Are you sure?"

He groans, "Syd."

"Alright, I'm sorry." There was a small pause. "Does it still kill you that she's the red ranger?"

Sky looks down and sighs. "Not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Syd, she's--" he stops in mid-sentenced before continuing on. "She's the perfect red ranger.

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes and no. No because she's what we need as our leader." He explains as a small smile crossed his face. "You know it amazes me how in a short amount of time Z could be a good example of what a red ranger should be. But then again it bothers me because…"

Syd listens intently. He could see the confusion in his eyes. "Because?"

"Because," he stops and looks at her, "I'm afraid to lose her."

* * *

Bridge Carson was wandering around the academy, looking for someone in particular till he run into Z just down the hallway. He got back from playing lightball with Jack and was about to head to his room.

"Hey, Z."

"Bridge."

"So…" he stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "how did it go with the boss?"

She bit her lip with a thought in mind. "Hey, Bridge…is Sky always….you know? Who he is?"

The cadet slightly chuckles. "Well…yeah. I know he can be so hard on you, but deep down Sky is a really good person."

"I wish I could believe that."

"It's just that after his father died he took it real hard. And Sky's dream is to follow his father's footsteps and to one day become the red ranger."

His female companion sighs. "You know I didn't mean to take that away from him—being the red power ranger and all."

"You didn't, Z. You just gotta give it some time."

She groans. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Sky will eventually come around." Bridge reassures her. "I didn't know him till just a few years ago, but I do know that ever since his father died, he's been really hard on himself. He wants his father to look down on him and be proud of the kind of person Sky has become."

"And he is proud of him."

"But Sky doesn't know that." Z sighs at the thought. "He has put a lot of pressure in himself and wants everything to be perfect. Sky wants to become the best at everything…and the best he could be."

"But why does he have to put all that frustration and pressure on me?" She questioned. "Well other than being the red ranger."

"Believe it or not Syd and me get it too before you guys came along. It's Sky yah know? He likes everything to be perfect and tends to want to lead the team. But with your situation, it did hit him rock bottom when Cruger pointed you as the red ranger. He worked so hard for the past few years and felt that he deserved it more than anyone else in the academy."

"I get all that, Bridge. But why is it that he's a really sweet person one minute and the next…he becomes this ego maniac who gets all up in my face all the time."

He chuckles. "Honestly, Z? It may not seem like it but Sky does really care about you. That's why he's putting a lot pressure on you because he wants you to be the best that you can be. He sees potential in you, Z." She averts from his gaze and thinks deeply. "You bring in the soft side of him."

"Does he even realize that not everyone is perfect?" She scoffs. "In fact no one is."

"Sky wants you to be the perfect red ranger—the best."

"But why?"

"Because," Bridge trails off as he studies her carefully, "he doesn't want to lose another red ranger in his life." Her lips slightly parted. _"You."_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. The next one is. lol. Sorry, didn't mean to get your hopes up there. Please...please review...and I'll give you the last chapter ASAP. This is it you guys! Dun. Dun. Dun. Expect a really long chapter. Later.


	21. The End is Only the Beginning

**A/N:** Yes, it's finally here! Thank you for the reviews and being patient with me. You guys ROCK! The chapter is pretty long I think lol so enjoy and please let me know what you think afterwards!

* * *

Chapter 21

"**The End is Only the Beginning" **

_One year later…_

After their daily routine of fighting troobians and a variety of monsters that pose a threat to the planet and putting them in containment cards, Sky and Z decided to take the rest of the day off after a long hard battle against Gruum and the more experienced A-Squad who were a sell out to SPD. It was finally over and they have yet to celebrate.

The two begin strolling in the park reflecting on the year's work and enjoying the beautiful and peaceful day out.

"I can't believe it's been exactly one year." Sky breaks the silence with small talk. "It seemed like it was only yesterday since we became rangers."

Z slightly chuckles at the thought. "Yeah, I know what you mean." There was a small pause as she looked down with a smirk. "Can't help but remember how things started off between us."

"Let's not go there. It took us awhile to get this far."

She chuckles. "You were so stubborn." The cadet peers at him from the corner of her eye. "And still are."

"So were you." He smirks as he stuffs his hands inside the pockets of his dark blue jacket and continues walking along side with his female companion around the lake.

"A lot has changed." She turns to him to the side. "You've changed."

Sky lifted a curious brow. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. I mean you're starting to loosen up a bit more and you're not as big of an ego maniac as you were a year ago."

"Hey, now." He shot her a look for the comment as she laughed at him.

"Plus," Z adds on as her laugher softens, "You've been a good friend and teammate to both me and Jack. And I know how hard it was for you when Jack and I became part of the team."

Sky nods his head. "You're right. It was hard, Z. But you know, I wouldn't ask for better teammates."

She smiles in awed. "I also want to thank you about yesterday. You did a really brave thing out there." Her expression became serious. "I wouldn't know how I'd continue life without Jack."

"He would've done the same thing with all of us right? Just like you, Bridge, and Syd would."

She nods in agreement, "Right."

Silence lingered in the air as they avert from each other's gazes and looked out at the lake as it stretched from one end to the distant horizon. Yesterday's battle was like watching their life about to come to an end for it was the most brutal and intense battle they had to face. But yet they were able to pull through and come out victorious.

"You know what my fondest memory of you was?"

Sky turns to her with a smirk. "What? When we sparred and you happen to kick my butt?"

She looks up and pictures the moment. "Okay, do you want to know what my _second_ fondest memory of you was?"

He chuckles. "What?"

"When you finally realized that heroes come in all sorts of colors." Sky looks down and smiles at the thought. "From that moment I just knew you've grown a lot from this experience and for that I'm really proud of you, Sky."

It felt really nice to hear that, especially coming from Z. They've been mouthing strong and hateful words in the past, but this time it was different. At that moment, she was genuine, sincere, honest, and above all that proud of him and it was perhaps the best thing he'd heard all year.

"Do you know what my fondest memory of you was?"

"Uh oh," she chuckles. "No, but do tell."

"When you screamed my name for help." He smirks. "Feels nice to know that you need me afterall."

Z furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "I do not remember that."

"What?" He scoffs. "It's only been a few months."

"I never call for help except for that one time when we first met and you saved me from the Krybots. Other than that I don't recall ever calling you for help during my ranger days."

"It was during our S.W.A.T training. That terrified look on your face was priceless!" He exclaims, just thinking about that moment. "It looked like you were gonna give up."

She shook her head. "Nope. I don't remember."

"Yes you do." A playful grin crossed his face. "You just don't want to admit that you, as the red ranger, or shouldI say _former_ red rangerwere a tad bit afraid and needy for help."

Z looks at him and rolls her eyes, "whatever." She then moves into a different subject after hearing her stomach grumble. "I'm getting hungry."

"Wait," Sky took her by the shoulder as he stares deeply into her eyes.

It surprised him how far they've gone from being friends, to enemies, and now friends again. Even though it took awhile for them to put their differences aside and be on talking terms, it was worth the wait.

"Sky?" Z waits for him to say something as soon as his expression was blank and almost emotionless. He shook his head from a fixed trance and turns back to her. "You were gonna say something?"

He takes a deep breath, struggling to get the words out. "Yeah," he starts off softly, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now."

Z could feel her heart beating rapidly. She didn't know why, but for some reason…what he's about to tell her seem rather serious.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Syd." Z walks inside the common room where Sky, Bridge, and Jack were playing lightball and Syd reading a magazine. "This just came in for you." She hands the blonde an envelope addressed to Sydney Drew and takes a seat right next to her on the couch. _

"_Oh my Goodness!" The blonde shrieked as soon as she ripped the letter out and reads it wide-eyed. Sky, Bridge, and Jack stopped their activity and turns to her direction. _

"_What is it, Syd?" _

_She faces Z and smiles. "It's from Tech Teen Vogue! They've seen my designs and they want me to become their official model and dress coordinator!" _

_The others exchange looks. "That's awesome, Syd!" Sky exclaims. _

"_Yeah, this is great news." Bridge smiles happily for the blonde. "This is what you always wanted." _

"_I know!" She squealed. "I can't believe it's all happening." _

_Bridge's smile suddenly faded. "But…what about SPD?" _

_Syd's lips slightly parted. She was so thrilled with the news she totally forgot about her future in SPD. All of a sudden Jack, Sky, and Z's gazes all turn to Bridge for they were all aware of his feelings for her. The only person who has yet to find out is Syd herself. _

"_You can do both right?" Jack questions as everyone else in the room fell silent. "Well can you?" _

_She looks down and sighs. "Tech Teen Vogue is asking me to work full time with them…" _

"_So what do you want?" _

_The question was brought up, only giving Syd a harder time to decide right on the spot. It's either to turn down the offer and continue her services in SPD or to leave and to finally fulfill her dream as being part of the Tech Teen Vogue team. _

_As they waited for Syd's response, the emergency alarm went off. Before B-squad could even get an answer Jack, Sky, and Z grunted as they immediately left the room leaving Syd and Bridge behind. When Syd was about to follow them from behind, Bridge took her by the arm as the two were now engaged in an intense stare. _

"_Syd, no pressure alright? I want you to do what you want to do." _

_She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Can we talk about this some other time? We got work to do." _

"_I know, but I want you to know something." _

_Syd studies her male companion carefully. _

"_Whatever you decide to do, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you." She smiles as he continues on. "And I mean it, Syd." _

_The emergency alarm continues to go on throughout the academy. _

"_And," Bridge pauses in mid-sentenced and breathes nervously, "And I want you to know that…that…" he stammers, struggling to get the point across with the alarm ringing through his ears, "that…I love you." Syd's lips parted in surprise. "I always have and always will. I know I'm weird and I'm not Sky," Bridge adds with a nervous chuckle, "and I'm not asking for anything." She stares deeply into his sincere eyes. It was a different side of Bridge, and she'd never thought he'd ever be interested in her, especially when they come from two opposite worlds. Well almost. "All I want from you, Syd is to be happy." _

"_Syd. Bridge!" Z comes running back to the common room. The two broke their contact and turn over to the cadet. "What's the hold up?" _

"_Is everything okay?" _

_Z smiles, "better than okay. I think we found the A-Squad." _

_

* * *

_

"Sky?" Z slightly chuckles as she waves a hand in front of his face. "You're doing it again."

He shook his head and faces her. "I'm sorry, I'm just--"

"Nervous?" A smile crossed her face. It amazes Sky how Z knows so much about him after a year of getting to know each other.

He grunted. "Well…" Sky averts from her gaze in a nervous gesture, but was able to look back at her, "yesterday when we were fighting A-Squad…the moment when we're about to fall to them…I thought--" He stops in mid-sentence and stares deeply into her eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Lose me?" She asks in bewilderment. "I'm here, Sky."

"I know, but…" he trails off nervously and looks down, "If I ever lose you…"

"Shh…" Z steps closer till her eyes met with his. "Don't you ever say that, Sky. We're here now and everything is okay." She reassures him with a smile as he too smiled back.

The same awkward silence fell upon them when suddenly they heard a beeping sound coming from one of their morphers. Z was the first to take hers out. "What's up, Jack?" She answered as Sky let out a silent groan for being interrupted.

"Okay, we're on our way." The cadet turns back to her male companion. "Come on, they're waiting for us at the park."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd all exit the commander center after their talk with Cruger. It was such a long and exhausting day as they were all rewarded for their efforts in bringing Grumm and the A-Squad to justice. A million things were running through their heads, even Bridge, who can't help but think about the possibility of Syd leaving SPD for good. _

"_So how does it feel to be the first lieutenant, lieutenant?" Sky places an arm around Z as she turns to him with a bright smile on her face. _

"_I don't know. It's kind of intimidating because now I work along side with the big blue dog, taking orders and everything…" _

"_Plus, if he's not around you're in charge of the whole academy." Cadet Landors added, very proud and excited for his long time friend. _

"_Congrats, Z." The blonde places an arm around Commander Cruger's first lieutenant. "You deserved it." _

"_Thanks, Syd." _

"_And what about you?" She turns to Sky with a smirk. "Mr. Oh I'm finally the red ranger." _

_They all laughed at him as he rolls his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." _

"_Ah, so now I have to take orders from him." Bridge whined. "It's hard enough taking orders from you." He added jokingly as Z sends him an evil glare for the comment. _

"_So have you decided what you're gonna do yet, Syd?" Sky asks curiously as all eyes turn to her. She simply shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I haven't decided." _

_Silence fell in the room once again as Bridge and Syd caught each other staring from the corner of their eyes. Bridge confessing his love to her was still on the back of her mind and yet she was so confused of what to think or how she even feels. _

"_I'm going to meet up with Kat." Syd says not only to get away for she had a lot of thinking to do, but because she and Dr. Manx had to make party plans for their celebration. She was overwhelmed with everything that's been happening from receiving an internship from Tech Teen Vogue to defeating Grumm's army and witnessing A-Squad's betrayal to SPD, and Bridge's confrontation. It only made her decision much difficult. _

* * *

"So how does it feel to be the green ranger?" Syd asks as she and Cadet Landors begin covering the picnic tables with a decorated table cloth.

"Well green does look better on me."

"I heard that." Bridge mumbled as he walks past them and makes his way over to Boom to help with the barbeque.

Jack looks up and smirks. "Pshh…I'm sure blue looks better on me too." He joked as he peers at Syd from the corner of his eye and noticed the blonde looking back at the cadet. "So…" Jack grunted as she takes her eyes off of Bridge and faces him. "Have you decided yet?"

There was a small pause as Syd heaves a deep sigh.

"Actually, I have."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. Just as he parted his lips to say something, Sky and Z finally arrived to the park. "Oh hey, guys." He greeted while looking past Syd. The blonde turns around and smiles at their appearance.

"Hey…"

"I'm going to help Bridge and Boom with the barbeque." Sky excuses himself from the group and joins the other two leaving Jack, Z, and Syd.

Lieutenant Delgado then turns her gaze over to the blonde. The same question was running through their heads. "So, girlie…" she nudges her on the shoulder, "what have you decided huh?"

Syd parted her lips to speak when suddenly she was taken by surprise when Bridge stood right in front of her. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he breathed nervously as he looks from Z to Syd, "but can we talk?"

Jack and Z both exchange looks as Syd nodded her head. It was gonna come sooner or later. "Sure."

Bridge and Syd began walking around the park in awkward silence battling in their heads whether to start it off or not.

"Bridge."

"Syd."

They said at the same time as they looked at each other and laughed.

"Me first." Bridge stopped and faces her. "Look, Syd…about what I said," he pauses in mid-sentence nervously, "I meant it all." She searches his eyes carefully. "But I don't want it to affect your decision because I really want you to follow your dreams."

She smiles sincerely. "Don't worry it didn't." There was a small pause. "I've decided to take the job."

Although the news secretly saddens him for he couldn't be more proud of Syd. "That's great." He says with a smile. "Really, I'm happy for you."

"But…" she trails off while biting her bottom lip, "that doesn't mean we can't make it work."

Bridge furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment unsure of what she meant by that. _'To make what work?'_ He thought. Just then, Syd closes the gap between them as she captured his lips with her own, taking him by surprise as he too begins to lose himself in the kiss. He never thought in a million years he'd be kissing the most beautiful woman that walked the Earth let alone to finally be with her.

"Oh my God!" Bridge and Syd immediately broke apart as they turned to Jack, Sky, and Z who were staring at them in shock.

"There are little kids in the park." Z scoffs playfully as the two avert from their gazes and coyly blushes.

He grunted. "I think I'll be toasting some toast now…" Bridge awkwardly excuses himself from the group, but before he left he gave Syd a peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

The other three watched on in awed.

"What a perfect match." Jack smirks. "Who figured you'd be with a guy like Bridge."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, ladies." Kat Manx calls out from afar. "I need a hand over here."

"Coming, Kat." Syd and Z walked side by side towards her direction leaving both Jack and Sky. Silence hung over them as Cadet Landors darted his eyes between Sky and Z who was staring at her direction. He then grunted, allowing Sky to look his way.

"What?"

Jack rolls his eyes and smirk. "Don't act like I don't know anything." Sky wrinkles his forehead. "So about you and Z…"

* * *

The party has begun as people from the academy arrived with food and music in the park. While Syd was speaking with a few of the D-Squad members, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turns around and stares at the figure standing before her in disgust. "Eww…who invited you?"

"Princess, didn't you hear? I am now welcomed in SPD for my efforts in saving you guys despite me and my betrayal of course which I am deeply sorry for." Piggy responds when suddenly Jack and Z approaches them.

"Hey, Piggy. Did you bring any food?"

"Ah…well." He scratches the top of his head. "No, I didn't."

"Good." Syd retorts followed by a chuckle. Just then, sweet music begin to play as she begins bobbing her head smoothly to the music. "Oooooh, I love this song!"

"Shall we dance?" Bridge offered his arm as a grin crossed his face. The feeling of having butterflies in their stomachs begins to take notice. Without hesitation, Syd smiles in return as she linked arms with him.

"We shall."

Jack and Z were then joined by one of their own Sophie.

"Oh my God, you guys! You wouldn't believe what just Commander Cruger offered me!"

Jack and Z exchange puzzled looks. "What is it, Sophie?"

"I'm the new SPD pink ranger." She squealed. "Isn't that great! I passed the test and everything!"

The cadets smiled happily. "That's great, Sophie!" Z exclaims in surprise. "I just knew you'd make a great ranger."

"Thanks. Let's just hope I fit in."

"You'll fit in perfectly." A familiar voice says from behind as Sophie could feel a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She turns around and smiles.

"Thank you, Sky. I won't let you down, I promise."

"Hey, Sophie!" Her friends from the D-Squad called out from the other end of the long picnic tables. "Come over here."

"Okay." She turns back to Jack, Sky, and Z. "I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"Later, Sophie. Have fun!"

"I will."

Z turns to Sky surprisingly. "Wow…you're officially human. Congratulations, cadet. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Ha!" Jack laughed at Z's sarcasm as Sky shot them a dirty look.

"Very funny."

"Oh come on, Sky." She punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Lighten up. It's a party."

But how could he lighten up when his feelings for her remain bubble up in his head? And that every time he looked at her he becomes speechless.

Jack took the awkward silence and the nervous look on the cadet's face as a sign to slowly come up with an excuse to get more food and leave the two alone. Once he done so, silence hung in the air for awhile as Sky peers at her from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Z…"

She looks back at him, furrowing her eyebrows in bewilderment due to the serious and uneasy tone of his voice.

Sky adjusted his position so that his whole body was facing her. He drew in a few nervous gulps before starting. "I-I uh…" Sky stutters nervously, "I think…or should I say I know…that I'm…f-falling for you."

Z's expression remains blank and uncomprehending, which only made him feel even more nervous.

"But I don't want it to affect what we have now. I mean I like our times together yah know and I want us to stay friends." He exclaims, followed by a deep sigh. "I just thought you should know that I felt this way from the moment I saw you…and I know I shouldn't bring this up now but…" he pauses in mid-sentenced, "but my feelings for you during the time I was undercover were true. It hasn't changed till this very day. And it hurts that you think I'd intentionally hurt you like I did because the truth is…it hurts that I'm not with you every minute."

"Z?" Jack was surprise to find his female friend at the grill working the burgers once he thought he left her alone with Sky.

She looks up. "Hey, Jack. I could definitely use the hand here."

"B-But I thought you were with Sky?"

"Z, you make me feel so alive." Sky continues on. "I don't know what it is, but I never felt so happier since my father passed on." He says this with a genuine smile. "You made me realize and see a lot of things that I never thought I could ever see again. But I'm scared yah know? Because every day I find myself falling so much in love with you and to be honest, I don't know if I'm capable of loving anyone, especially someone I fear losing." His eyes soften. "But I do know that I'll always love the person you are and the person that you've become, Z. When or if the time comes…I'm willing to love you…even if it's not with me."

There was a small pause as he waits anxiously for her to respond, but remained quiet. Just then….

"Sky?" A familiar voice ring through his ears as he turns around and looks over his shoulder.

Cadet Tate furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Z?" He looks back at the other and hence there were two of them. "But I thought you were…you…"

"I'm sorry there were just so many things to get done." Z becomes one again. "So...you were saying?"

"Ohhh…" Sky looks down in disappoint. _'Why oh why does this happen to me?'_ He felt the need to scream at the top of his lungs and go crazy. Before he could say anything, his morpher started beeping. Moments later Jack, Bridge, Syd, and Sophie joins them once they received the signal. It could only mean one thing…

"What's wrong?" Cadet Drew asks worriedly as Sophie tilts her head to the side and smirks. The blonde looks at her and nodded for she knew it is the time to pass on the legacy of the pink ranger and let them handle it.

Jack, Sky, Bridge, and Sophie all exchange looks.

It was also Z's turn to step aside and have their new red ranger lead the team. "Suit up, rangers!" Lieutenant Delgado commanded them as she looks at Sky and winks.

Cadet Tate steps up as he took out his morpher. "Ready, rangers?"

Jack, Bridge, and Sophie did the same. "Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

_**THE END **_

* * *

**A/N**: LOL! Don't forget to review. And thanks again for reading and giving my story a chance! A possible one-shot sequel to this story depending on the response. I know there's unfinish business between Sky and Z, but I thought I leave it up to you guys to use your imagination. Hehe...


End file.
